A Princess for Christmas
by daniellesantos711
Summary: The Summery is inside. i thought about Edward and Bella when i watched 'A Princess for Christmas' on tv. so, i decided to write it with Edward and Bella instead of Ashton and Juls. ExB Humans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone I'm still writing my other stories but somehow I'm always thinking of new stories to write about. So, I thought about this story when I was watching 'A Princess for Christmas. It's the same thing, but I'm adding my own taste to it. So, I hope you enjoy it. : A/N **

**Summary: Bella Swan escorts her niece and nephew to visit their grandfather for Christmas, who's an English duke. There, Bella meets Edward Cullen who is her sister's husband's brother and a prince. Edward's father Carlisle is bitter because the loss of his older son Jasper. Can Bella give Carlisle the gift of love and joy on this special holiday and win the heart of the prince? Well, find out in A Princess for Christmas. **

Chapter 1

Isabella 'Bella' Swan was looking out the window from her work, which happened to be an antique store. She had big dreams but those dreams were put on hold when her sister Alice and her brother in law Jasper were killed in a car accident last Christmas. Now, she was raising their two kids on her own. Bella was interrupted from her thoughts when a costumer walked in the shop.

"Hello." Said Bella as she stood up from her seat.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for a present for my daughter." Said the women.

"Oh sure. What are her interests?" asked Bella.

"Oh well she likes ballerinas." Said the women.

"I'll see what I can do." Said Bella as she walked around the women to get to the antiques. She saw the music boxes and found one with a ballerina wearing a gold tutu and ballet shoes. She got it from the shelf and put little rings, necklaces, and bracelets inside it and brought it back to the counter.

"Here you go. I'm sure she'll love this." Said Bella.

The women opened the music box and smiled.

"This is amazing! How did you do this so fast?" asked the women as she looked at Bella.

"I had lots of practice." Said Bella as she bagged the gift up and gave it to the women.

"Thank you." Said the women.

"You're welcome. Have a nice holiday." Said Bella.

The women smiled and left the store. Bella went to her boss and they started talking.

"Diego, I just sold a ballerina music box today. I think this is going to be a great Christmas." She said happily.

"Bella, you're a great employee but I'm gonna have to let you go. I don't have the money to keep this place going, I'm sorry." Said Diego.

Bella stood up with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I hope you have a great Christmas." Said Diego.

"Thanks. Um, I gotta go home, now. I'll see you around." Said Bella as she left the shop and got into her car and started driving home.

Meanwhile, Ms. Clearwater, the nanny was showing 6 year old Katherine how to do the laundry. Ms. Clearwater left her alone for a bit. Katherine filled the washer with lots of soup and closed the lid and turned it on.

In town 14 year old Kyle was looking at a video game that he wanted to buy; only to find out that he didn't have enough money and that he was under aged to buy a rated R game so, he decided to steal it. The cashier saw him and called security to go after him. At the house Katherine saw that a lot of soup was coming out of the washing machine; so she called Ms. Clearwater to come help her, and when she did she slipped and landed in the soupy floor. Katherine went to Kyle's room and knocked on his door.

"Kyle, come out now." Said Katherine.

Kyle opened the door. Katherine looked at him and knew that he snuck out.

"You went out. I'm telling." She said.

"If you tell then I'm gonna rip off your doll's head." Threatened Kyle.

Katherine ran to tell Ms. Clearwater.

"Ms. Clearwater! Kyle snuck out of the house!" she said. Kyle grabbed the doll and ripped the head off.

Just then Bella came inside the house.

"Katherine, Kyle I'm home." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Aunt Bella! Kyle is a murder." Said Katherine as she showed Bella her headless doll.

"There are bubbles everywhere and he snuck out again!" said an angry Ms. Clearwater.

"I quit! I can't handle them! You need an army to handle these two." Said Ms. Clearwater as she grabbed her jacket and her purse, which was stuck to the chair until she pulled hard and got it free and left the house.

Later at the kitchen table, Bella was looking at the video game that Kyle stole from the store.

"Killing, blood, bombs, guns, and guts. Yeah, this is not acceptable for a fourteen year old to play." She said as she put the game down on the table.

"Kyle, your grounded for 2 weeks." Said Bella.

"What? No I'm not. It's Christmas vacation." He said.

"Ha-ha!" said Katherine.

"And no TV." Said Bella.

"What? Oh that's bull-"

"Oh, don't even say it." Said Bella.

"This vacation sucks." Said Kyle.

"Santa's gonna give you coal for being bad." Said Katherine.

"Santa's not even real." He said.

"Kyle, Santa is real." She said.

Kyle got up from the table and went upstairs to his room and closed the door. Bella sat down to comfort a sad Katherine.

"Santa's not real?" asked the little girl.

"Oh, sweetie of course he's real. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Said Bella.

Later, Bella was washing dishes when the doorbell rang. She dried her hands and went to go answer it. A man was standing on the other side. Kyle and Katherine came to see who this man was.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked Bella.

"Yes. My name is paisley and I am here to invite you and the children to Seattle castle to see their grandfather Carlisle, who happens to be a duke." Said Paisley.

"We have a grandfather?" asked Katherine.

"Well, of course you do. He's your father's father." Said Paisley.

"And he's a duke, cool." Said Kyle.

"Guys, can you give us a minute." Said Bella. Katherine and Kyle left to their rooms.

"Your travel is already paid for." Said Paisley as he took out a ticket from his coat pocket.

"We are not going to that place. Those people didn't give my sister the time of day. They didn't deserve her." Said Bella.

"But, the duke is very ill and he would love to see his grandchildren before he… you know." He said.

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that," said Bella as she frowned, "I'll think about it."

"good." He said.

"So, what is your title?" asked Bella.

"I'm the butler."

"Really? I thought butlers were extinct." She said.

"Oh, no they're very much un-extinct." Said Paisley.

Bella nodded. Paisley checked his watch. "It's late. I must be heading back to the hotel. I'll be here until tomorrow, goodnight Miss Swan." He said as he left her house.

Bella had gone upstairs to change her clothes. Now she was sitting on the couch crying. She looked at a picture of Alice and Jasper. "I miss you, sis. I don't know what do anymore, Katherine has to be watched constantly, Kyle just seems mad all the time, the nanny quit, and now I lost my job," she said as she wiped her tears, "I wish you were here to tell me what to do." She said softly. Just then a piece of paper flew in to the house through the mail slot and landed on the floor. Bella stood up and walked towards it and picked it up and looked at. She had made her decision. They were going to spend Christmas at Seattle Castle. Bella went upstairs and got into bed after she made sure that the kids were asleep. She sat in bed for a while and looked at the check in her hands. She sighed.

_Seattle castle here we come. _Thought Bella as she placed the check on her bed side table, turned off the lamp and went to bed.

**A/N: ok, so the first Chapter is done. Please tell me what you think in a review and if I should continue. Thanks. : A/N**

***Danielle* daniellesantos711**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Here's Chapter 2. I hope you like it: A/N**

The very next morning Bella, Kyle, and Katherine were in a car with the driver and Paisley, heading towards Seattle Castle. Bella pointed things out to Katherine such as: farms, horses, shops, trees, and decorations that the little town had up.

"Are we almost to grandpa's house?" asked Katherine.

"Just ahead." Said Paisley.

The gates opened and the driver went through to get inside. Bella and the children looked in awe as the huge castle came into view.

"Whoa, this is so cool." Said Kyle.

"It's pretty." Said Katherine.

Bella's smile turned into a frown. "It's a nightmare. Kids you can't break anything in there." She said.

"Don't worry, aunt Bella we won't." said Katherine.

The car came to a complete stop a couple of feet from a line of people who were wearing work uniforms.

"Who are they?" asked Bella.

"Oh, they're the staff that work for Mr. Cullen." Said Paisley.

They walked towards the staff to be introduced.

"This is Mrs. Patterson. She's the head maid of the castle." Said Paisley. Bella smiled and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. What do I call you?" she asked.

"Mrs. Patterson." Said the maid.

"This is Bree, who'll be looking after Miss Katherine." Said Paisley.

Katherine smiled at Bree. "You're pretty." Said the little girl. Bree smiled.

"This is Riley, who'll be looking after Master Kyle." He said.

"Cool, but can I have Bree instead?" asked Kyle. Everyone laughed.

"And this is Jacob the head butler." Said Paisley.

"Wow, it's nice to me you all." Said Bella.

"Come, follow me inside and we'll start the tour of the castle." Said Paisley. Bella, Kyle, and Katherine followed him inside and were also followed by Bree, Riley, Jacob, and Mrs. Patterson.

They walked up the first stairs into the castle. The floor was polished which almost caused Bella to slip. "Whoa, that was slick." Said Bella.

"Yes, we polish it every day." Said Mrs. Patterson. Bella just smiled and walked with the kids as Paisley pointed out the west wing, east wing, south wing, and the north wing. He also pointed out where the kitchen was at, the parlor, and the dining room.

"Well, now that the tour is over, Mrs. Patterson, Riley, and Bree will show you to your rooms." Said Paisley.

Bree showed Katherine to her room. Katherine clutched her doll close to her and looked at her room. It was all pink. Pink curtains, pink bedspread, pink pillows, and a pink rug. Her bed was a canopy bed with lots of stuffed animals on it.

"Wow, it's really pretty." Said Katherine. Bree smiled and placed the young girl's bag on the bed and started unpacking it.

"Oh no!" said Katherine as she held her doll's headless body.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Bree.

"My dolly's head came off." Said Katherine.

Bree took the doll and her head in her hands and smiled.

"We should fix this." Said Bree.

Katherine smiled, her little teeth showing.

Riley showed Kyle to his room. Kyle smiled. "sweet." He said. Riley placed Kyle's suitcase on his canopy bed. Kyle's room was painted blue. Riley unpacked Kyle's suitcase. "So, where's the TV?" asked Kyle. Riley sighed.

Mrs. Patterson showed Bella to her room. Bella looked around in awe. "This room is amazing." She said as she placed her suitcase on her canopy bed. Bella's room color was bronze.

"This room is really beautiful. I love this color." Said Bella.

Mrs. Patterson started unpacking Bella's suitcase and took out a couple of books and looked at them. "You know we have a huge library full of books." Said Mrs. Patterson.

"Oh, um, I like to unpack my own stuff." Said Bella as she took back her books.

"But it's my job, miss." Said the maid.

"Don't worry I won't tell." Said Bella with a smile.

"If you insist. Dinner is served at 8. Please be prompted." Said Mrs. Patterson as she left Bella's room and closed the door behind her. Bella walked towards the window and looked out. She saw a car pull over and a man step out into the snow. He was gorgeous with pale skin, bronze tousled hair, and a slightly built body. She didn't get a chance to see his eyes because he quickly walked inside the castle. Bella sighed and started to unpack her stuff. When she finished she decided to go check out the library that Mrs. Patterson had told her about earlier.

Bella walked down the hall towards the staircase when she bumped into someone and accidently broke off a sculpture.

"Oh! Oh gosh I'm so sorry." Said Bella as she looked at the person she bumped into.

"It's ok." Said the gorgeous Adonis.

Bella smiled and stared at him. "You're Edward. My sister was married to—"

"My brother." Finished Edward.

"yes." Said Bella as she finally noticed the sculpture in her hand.

"Um, I can fix this with some glue." Said Bella as she tried putting it back on.

"It's ok, just leave it." Said Edward as he stared at her.

"Um, can you tell me where the library is?" asked Bella.

"Downstairs in the left corridor." Said Edward.

"thanks." Said Bella as she smiled and gazed into his green eyes.

"If you'll excuse." He said kind of coldly as he left and stepped inside a different room.

Bella sighed. "It's nice to meet you, too." She said kind of annoyed as she made her way downstairs towards the library.

She opened the double doors and entered the library. There were sofas that were by the fireplace. There were shelves everywhere full of books: fiction, non-fiction, and a bit of history. She looked around the library in awe; not knowing what to read first. Bella grabbed a couple of books and brought them to the sofa and sat down and started reading the first book that her hand touched. She read until Seven o'clock and then went upstairs to get her and the kids ready for dinner.

Edward and his father sat across from each other at the dinner table. The table was set with candles, plates, wine glasses, and silverware.

Bella and Katherine were waiting for Kyle to hurry up.

"Kyle, you need to hurry. Dinner started at 8 and now it's 8:03," said Bella, "now we're late."

Kyle finished getting dressed. All three of them ran downstairs trying to find the dining room.

"I think it's this way." Said Bella as they ran towards the left corridor, passing the dining room. "Wait, wait, wait go back we passed it." Said Bella as they moved back and stood at the doorway to the dining room. Bella ended up dropping a pot.

"Oops, sorry." She said as she picked it up and set it straight again.

Carlisle looked at them, then at Edward. "The children look so much like Jasper." He said.

"Well, of course they do." Said Edward.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come sit down." Said Carlisle as he motioned for the three to sit at the table. Edward got up from his seat and pulled out Bella's seat.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome." He said and sat back down.

"Kyle, Katherine this is your uncle Edward." Said Bella.

"hey." Said Kyle.

"hi." Said Katherine.

Katherine went to her grandpa. "yes." Said Carlisle. Katherine gave him a hug and sat back down next to Kyle.

Jacob, Paisley, and Riley brought the soup.

"So, children is there anything you would like to ask me?" asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, why did you give is the shack all these years?" asked Kyle.

That question made Bella spit out her soup. "Kyle!" said Bella as Riley gave her a napkin.

"thanks." Said Bella as she took the napkin and cleaned herself up.

"it's quit alright," said Carlisle, "children I would like to give you lessons in writing, poetry , music, dance, ect." Said Carlisle.

"Yeah!" both kids said excitedly.

"good." Said Carlisle.

They ate their dinner and talked among themselves. Kyle talked about his favorite hockey team. Bella talked about how much she loved to read and that she found their library incredible. Edward talked about where he lived before and his profession.

"So, Edward where did you live before?" asked Bella as she ate her italiano meat, mashpatatos, gravy, and warm buttered bread.

"I lived in Chicago," he said, "it was good for a while, but I was nothing like home." He said honestly. Bella smiled at that.

"What's your profession? If you don't mind me asking." She said.

"Not at all. I'm a music teacher." He said.

"Oh, what instrument do you play?" asked Bella.

"I play piano." He said simply.

Bella smiled at him. "Will you play for me?" whispered Bella.

"Of course." He whispered back.

Edward also told them that he writes and composes his own songs. Bella was very intrigued by this.

When dinner was done Carlisle told the children that he would hire teachers for whatever lesion they chose to do.

"So, when will our teachers be here?" asked Katherine.

"Tomorrow at noon." Said Carlisle.

Kyle and Katherine were excited that they ran to their rooms to get ready for bed. Carlisle excused himself to go to his study, leaving Edward and Bella alone. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Said Bella.

"Are you going to bed?" asked Edward.

"Oh, um, no. I'm going to look around some more if that's ok with you." Said Bella.

Edward chuckled softly. Bella found his laugh heavenly.

"It's alright with me, Bella." He said.

They both stood up and walked towards the hallway. They looked at each other for a bit.

"I need to go see my father in his study. Goodnight, Bella." He said and kissed her hand softly and left to Carlisle's study. Bella stood there for a bit and shook her head, then it was time for her to tour the castle again; but before she could do that she checked on the kids.

She went to Kyle's room to find him asleep. Then she went to Katherine's room to find that she was getting into bed.

"Almost time for bed." Said Bella.

"Aunt Bella, grandpa wasn't very nice to mommy and daddy." Said Katherine.

"No, he wasn't but we try and show him what Christmas is all about and show him some love." Said Bella.

"Aunt Bella, will Santa still be able to find us?" asked Katherine.

"Of course. Santa always knows where all the good boys and girls are." Said Bella.

Katherine smiled and laid her head on her pillow. "Goodnight, aunt Bella." Said Katherine.

"Goodnight, Katherine sweet dreams." Said Bella as she turned off the lights and closed the door. Bella sighed and started touring the castle looking for a Christmas tree. After a while of looking around she ended up going to Carlisle's study were he was talking to Edward.

"Sorry, but I was looking around the castle and couldn't find your Christmas tree." Said Bella.

"I don't have a Christmas tree." Said Carlisle.

"Everyone should have a Christmas tree." Said Bella.

"I don't want one." Said Carlisle.

"But, a Christmas tree makes children happy." Said Bella.

"I don't like them." He said.

Edward looked at Bella who was on the verge of tears. "If the kids are not going to have a good Christmas then why are we here?" she asked.

Carlisle said nothing and Bella understood that it was time for her to go. She left the study and went upstairs to bed.

"She's right you know." Said Edward.

"I don't want a bloody tree. It just reminds me of Jasper. If you don't like it here then you can just go back to Chicago," said Carlisle, "why did you come back?" asked Carlisle as he looked at his younger son.

"To be with you. I know that I'm not your favorite son, but I'm the only son you have that's still alive." Said Edward as he turned to leave the study. He turned back and said, "You might want to consider the tree." he said and walked away to his room and went to bed. Carlisle rubbed his tired eyes and walked towards his room and sat on his bed.

He thought about everything that his son and Bella have said; but is too stubborn to consider celebrating Christmas at all.

Carlisle got ready for bed and turned off his light and fell asleep.

**A/N: This Chapter is done, yay! Please read and review. Thank you. : A/N**

**Danielle aka daniellesantos711**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks everyone for the reviews. You guys are amazing. Now here's chapter 3**

**I had to watch the movie again because I forgot a lot of things that happened and well, the things that I forgot, I'm making up at the spot: A/N**

The next day Bella woke up to the sound of a horn being blown, making her jump and fall to the ground. She got up and went to look out the window.

Edward was on his horse with his friends. They were going hunting. "Who's that?" asked Tanya as she looked at Bella.

"That's Bella Swan. She brought her niece and nephew from Forks." Said Edward.

"She brought them all the way from Washington." Said Tanya. Just then her brother Damon rode beside them. "Hey, come on you two lets go." He said.

"Alright, come on men." Said Edward as they all rode away.

Bella walked down the stairs and slipped and landed on her back.

"hello." Said Paisley.

"Oh, hi Paisley. Nice molten." She said.

"Yes, I'm quit fond of it." He said as he helped her up.

"Well, we're off to the village." Said Bella as she went outside and got the kids and herself inside the car.

When they got there they walked around looking around the stores and buying presents. Bella came out with lots of bags and told the chauffer to put them in the car.

"Aunt Bella can we pick a tree?" asked Katherine.

"Yay!" said Katherine as she went to look at the trees.

"Come on, Kyle help us pick out a great tree." said Bella.

"No, thanks I'll just wait out here." He said.

"ok." Said Bella.

"Aunt Bella I found a tree." said Katherine.

Bella went to where Katherine was at and looked at the tree.

"Uh, yeah that's a great tree." she said.

Katherine smiled happily

Kyle got into a fight with an orphan boy because he accidently threw a ball at him. He also knocked down people and interrupted a choir; by the time they came out with the tree.

They hooked the tree on the roof of the car and drove back to the castle. Bella took Kyle into the kitchen and gave him an ice pack. "I don't get why you're so mad." Said Kyle.

"You got into a fight with an orphan boy, you knocked down people and their presents, and you interrupted a choir that was organized by a nun." Said Bella.

"Oh wow." Said Riley and Jacob.

Edward came through the back door and brushed off his riding boots that were full of snow. "Where did you get that?" he asked when he saw Riley with the Christmas tree.

"Miss Swan." Said Riley and he pulled the tree to the parlor.

"Bella." He said with a smile on his face.

He met up with Bella. "So, how was the village?" he asked.

"It was ok." Said Bella as they walked together.

"Oh, um, your tree came in." he said.

"That's great." She said as they walked into the tea room.

"Edward and I aren't formally engaged but we will be soon." Said Tanya.

Edward came in with Bella. Damon walked up to them. "Oh and who is this beauty?" he asked as he kissed Bella's hand.

Bella blushed slightly.

"This is Bella Swan," said Edward, "Bella will you be joining us for tea?" asked Edward.

"Well, of course she will." said Damon, "has Edward been treating you well?" asked Damon.

"Like a prince." Said Bella.

"Well he should, since he is one." Said Damon who gave Edward a look.

Bella looked at Edward in shock and then smiled. "No you're not. Really?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, from my mother's side of the family." Said Edward.

They walked towards the sofas and sat down. Bella sat down beside Damon, while Edward sat down next to strawberry blonde women named Tanya.

"Oh, hello darling." Said Tanya as she gave Edward a kiss on his lips.

"Bella, this is Tanya Charlotte Denali." Said Edward.

"Wow, great name." said Bella.

"It's a title." Said Tanya as she gave Bella a dirty look.

"She's also my sister, but doesn't like to admit it." Said Damon.

Riley and Bree brought the tea and sandwiches.

"Ah, the sandwiches." Said Edward as he got a small plate and handed one to Bella. "Wow, these look delicious…what are they?" she asked.

"They're crumpet sandwiches." Said Edward.

Bella looked at her plate. "This is great craftsmanship." Said Bella.

"Yes, it was made by Katherine Hardwick." Said Tanya.

"Actually, it was made by Stephanie Meyer." Said Bella.

"Well, it shows how much you know." Said Tanya.

Jacob stood by the door with a box of ornaments and decorations. "Miss Swan I found them." He said with a smile.

Bella smiled and excused herself.

"Sorry, I have to go. Jacob found the decorations." Said Bella as she went with Jacob.

Damon grabbed the plate and flipped it over to look at the name. He showed it to his sister. "Well, that's one for the Americans." Said Damon.

Edward chuckled. Tanya hit him lightly. "darling." Said Tanya.

Bella and Jacob were going to begin decorating the tree when Mrs. Patterson came into the room.

"Those decorations are forbidden." She said.

"Can you let it slide this once?" asked Bella.

"We do not slide at Seattle castle." Said Mrs. Patterson.

"Mrs. Patterson do you have any children?" asked Bella.

"No."

"Any nieces or nephews?" asked Bella.

"No."

"Well, you were a child once, right?" she asked. "Don't you remember your Christmas when you were a child?" asked Bella.

15 minutes later Mrs. Patterson was sitting on the chair crying her eyes out. "Oh, it was a miserable childhood," she cried, "one year I got a lump of coal in my stocking." She said.

"That's terrible." Said Jacob.

"No little girl should deserve that." Said Bella.

"Well, I might have." She said then got up and started laughing. "Ok, I'm ready." She said happily.

"That's the spirit." Said Bella as she stood on the chair.

Mrs. Patterson gave Bella the ornaments as she put them on the tree. Bella heard Kyle and Katherine running outside that she lost her balance and fell off the chair.

Edward and Tanya walked out of the castle through the back entrance. "Why do we always have to use the back entrance?" asked Tanya.

"You know father, he doesn't like mud all over the floor." He said simply.

"Well, I think he's silly." Said Tanya. Just then Kyle came out with Katherine running behind him. "Kyle, come back here." Said Katherine as she bumped into Tanya making her drop her purse. Just then the Denali's car came screeching on the snow. Edward grabbed Katherine out of the way.

"Katherine are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Replied the little girl.

Bella came out looking worried. "Katherine, are you ok?" she asked as she checked the little girl over for any injuries. Bella sighed in relief when she found no injuries. "I'm happy you're ok." Said Bella.

"Everyone's fine and ok." Said Bella. Tanya was angry as she picked up her expensive purse off the ground and dusted off the snow. Tanya looked at everyone. "No, everything is not ok; my brand new gouache purse is ruined." She exclaimed holding up her purse for everyone to see.

Bella tried so hard not to roll her eyes.

Tanya looked at Edward and then at the children that she despised. "Edward, you better keep these children under control." Said Tanya. "Come along, Damon." She said as she got into the car and closed the door.

"Bye, Damon." Said Edward as he watched his friend get into the car as well. Tanya rolled down the window. "Oh and Edward don't forget that we have lunch tomorrow with my parents at the country club." Said Tanya.

"I wouldn't miss it." Said Edward as he watched the Denali car drive away. Bella looked at both kids with a stricked expression.

"Ok, which one of you did it?" asked Bella.

"He did it!" said Katherine as she pointed a little finger at her older brother. Kyle sighed defeated. "Ok, it was me." he said.

"So, it's time for your punishment." Said Edward.

"What kind of punishment?" asked Kyle.

"You two are going to be helping Jacob and Riley with some chores." Said Edward.

"Oh man, chores." Exclaimed Kyle.

Edward smiled and got down so he was eye level with Katherine. "Yes, feeding the horses in the stable." Said Edward.

Katherine gasped happily. "I like horses." She said happily. Jacob and Riley took the kids to the stable, where they fed and cleaned the horses.

Bella and Edward were alone standing on the steps. "thanks." She said as they walked inside the castle with him. "You're welcome." He said as he cleaned off his boots once again. They parted in different directions: Edward went up to his room to get changed and Bella returned back to the parlor to finish decorating the tree. Bella saw that Mrs. Patterson had decorated some of the tree. "Ah, Miss Swan there's still more decorations for the tree, but I have to go and make dinner for his grace." She said and left the parlor to go to the kitchen.

Bella smiled and continued to decorate the tree. It took her a while because she was doing it by herself. It got late and Bella was still decorating, but the tree was halfway done. Edward walked in and looked at the colorful Christmas tree. "Wow, that's one heck of a tree." said Edward as he crossed the room to get a closer look at the tree. Bella smiled and held out an ornament to him.

"Do you want to help?" asked Bella.

Edward hesitated for a bit, then smiled. "sure." He said as he took the ornament and proceed to put it on the tree. "um, where do I put it?' he asked.

"Anywhere. There is no wrong way to decorate a tree." she said. Edward was going to place it lower, but Bella told him to place it higher.

"Right here?" he asked.

"Um, higher." She said.

Edward did as she said and placed the ornament higher on the tree. "That's perfect." Said Bella as she hung more ornaments.

Bella and Edward were laughing with each other while hanging up ornaments together.

Riley and Bree were arranging the flowers, while listening to Edward and Bella laugh in the room.

"Well, that's a change." Said Bree. Riley nodded.

"Yeah, it's a good change, though." Said Riley as he handed Bree some flowers to place in the vase.

Edward and Bella were laughing when Katherine and Kyle came in the room. "Cool tree." said Kyle as he got an ornament and started helping. Edward took out a red and white ornament that was shaped like a star. "This is father's favorite ornament." He said. Katherine looked at it and smiled. "Oh, pretty." She said as Edward handed it to her to put on the tree. But before she could do that they all turned around when they heard Carlisle's voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled Carlisle.

"We're decorating a Christmas tree." said Edward matter of fact.

"I know that. I'm not a bloody idiot !" said Carlisle, "what's it doing inside here?" he asked coldly.

Katherine had the ornament in her hands and walked towards her grandpa. She held out the ornament to him.

"Here grandfather. We saved the prettiest one for you." She said. Carlisle gently took the ornament from her hand and looked at it.

"I remember when I got this," he said and continued, "My brother and I each got an ornament from our parents. Mine broke and oh how I cried, so, my brother gave me this one." He said as he held the ornament in his hand. Katherine smiled.

"Come on, Carlisle, come decorate the tree with us there's still plenty of tree left." Said Bella. Carlisle walked towards the tree and placed the ornament on the tree. They all smiled happily as they continued to decorate the tree.

Edward and Bella talked amongst themselves. "He's enjoying himself." Said Edward.

"I'm happy that he is." Said Bella.

Both Edward and Bella noticed Kyle looking out the window with a sad expression on his face.

"Leave it to me. I'll talk to him in the morning." Said Edward.

"Thank you." Said Bella.

Edward just smiled his crooked smile.

"So, children what did you two choose for your lessons?" asked Carlisle.

"I chose ballet." Said Katherine and then looked at Kyle. "What did you pick?" she asked. Kyle smiled. "Electric guitar." He said.

Carlisle smiled and supported their choices of lessons.

"Grandfather, weren't our teachers supposed to be here today?" asked Katherine.

"Yes, they were but due to the snow they weren't able to make it today." Said Carlisle, "but, they promised to be here tomorrow." He said.

"cool." Said Kyle.

Carlisle announced to everyone that it was time for bed. Everyone agreed and left the parlor, except Edward and Bella.

They both stood facing each other, looking into each other's eyes. "Thank you, Bella for everything." He said softly.

"But, I didn't do anything." She said softly.

"But you did. My father is happy and I haven't seen him this happy before since my brother died." He said as his strong hand stroked her cheek. Bella smiled softly. His thumb gently touched her bottom lip. He smiled as he looked down at her beautiful heart shaped face with her pale soft skin, her small nose, her dark brown eyes, and her beautiful full lips that he so desired to kiss right now.

The quietness was broken by Bella's sweet voice. "I think it's time for me to go to bed." She said softly as she looked into his green eyes.

Edward dropped his hand from her cheek and cleared his throat. "Yes of course. I shall head to bed myself soon." He said as he walked towards the door. He looked back at her with a small smile. "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." He said and left the room quietly and went upstairs into his bedroom.

Bella sighed softly and left the parlor to go to her room and get ready for bed. She put on her pajamas and got into bed. Bella turned off the lamp and snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

**A/N: well, guys this chapter is done so now on with the next chapter. Please review. I saw the movie yesterday and tried to remember everything that happened, so I'm doing my best. Oh and I'm adding some of my own things to the story as well. Just to let you know so you won't get confused. So, anyways thanks for reading. A/N**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello, everyone. Thank you for liking this story it really means a lot to me. So, here's chapter 4: A/N**

The next morning Edward woke up early and knocked on Kyle's door, who was asleep. Kyle opened his eyes groggraly and looked at Edward. "What?" he said tiredly.

"Meet me outside in the courtyard in five minutes." Said Edward.

"Is that an order?" asked Kyle.

"It's a request. Five minutes." He said and closed the door and went outside.

Kyle groaned and covered his head with his pillow and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he sighed and got out of bed and started getting dressed. When he was finished he left his room and went outside to meet up with Edward who was practicing his archery. Kyle took a deep breath and walked towards Edward.

"So, what's so important that you had to wake me up so early?" asked Kyle. Edward shot the arrow; landing right on the target. He looked at Kyle and smiled. "I wanted to show you how to shoot with a bow and arrow." Said Edward. Kyle stood beside him and picked up the bow and arrow that was on the ground. He aimed it, let the arrow go, and missed.

"This is stupid." Said Kyle as he threw the bow and arrow to the ground.

"Kyle, wait." Said Edward.

"Why? This isn't helping. I wish my mom and dad were here, I want them back. This isn't fair!" yelled Kyle as he kicked the snow in anger.

Edward sighed and touched the boy's shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel." Said Edward, "I miss my brother and sister in law, too. My father, Katherine, and your aunt Bella feel the way you do, so you see you're not alone." Said Edward.

Kyle nodded and took a breath to calm himself down. Then he picked up the bow and arrow and focused on the target.

"Let all the anger out of you." Edward instructed.

Kyle did as he was told and shot the arrow, making it right in the middle of the target. He smiled in victory. "That was awesome." He said. They continued shooting arrows, not realizing that Bella was watching them as they bonded together. Bella went back inside to check on Katherine.

"Hey, Kat what's wrong?" asked Bella she saw her niece's sad expression.

"Aunt Bella my dolly lost her head and we can't find it." Said Katherine.

"Ok, don't worry I'll help you guys find her head." Said Bella as she, Katherine, and Bree started looking around the castle for the doll's missing head.

Edward and Kyle returned to the castle to get a cup of hot chocolate. As soon as Kyle got his hot chocolate he went straight to a different room where he would be practicing his electric guitar with his music teacher.

Edward sat on a stool in the kitchen and drank his hot chocolate. "Paisley, have you seen Bella?" he asked.

"Oh, she's with Miss Katherine, and Bree. They've been scouting the castle for Miss Katherine's dolly's head." Said Paisley.

Edward smiled and stood up. "I'll see if they need any help." He said as he put his mug down on the counter and walked out of the kitchen to look for Bella.

He found her in the hallway looking under a small table. He smiled. "hello." He said making Bella hit her head and making the fruit fall off the table. "Oh, hi." Said Bella.

Edward kneeled down to talk to Katherine. "Oh, what happened here?" he said as he took a look at her doll. "Well, this is tragic." He said then looked at Bella, then back at Katherine. "I suppose you wouldn't want a new one?" he asked her. She shook her head 'no'. Edward smiled. "Well then I will do my best to retrieve your dolly's head for you." Said Edward as he stood up. Bree took Katherine's hand. "Come on, Katherine lets go have a tea party." Said Bree.

"yay." She said happily as she and Bree went to her room.

Edward and Bella started walking. "I saw you with Kyle earlier. You were really great with him." Said Bella.

"He had fun." Said Edward.

They walked downstairs and into the ball room. Bella looked around in awe then looked at Edward who was standing by a radio. Bella smiled at him. "Edward, what are you doing?" asked Bella. "Playing music." He said simply.

"Why?" asked Bella, who looked confused.

"Because we need to practice our waltz for the Christmas ball." Said Edward. Now, Bella was really confused. "What Christmas ball?" asked Bella.

"Well, since my father is now in the spirit of Christmas, he thought that it would be brilliant to throw a Christmas ball." Explained Edward.

"Oh well that sounds like fun, but sadly I don't know how to waltz." Said Bella.

"Don't worry I have lots of experience. I'll teach you." He said as he pressed play on the remote and took Bella's hands and placed them where they were supposed to be.

"You're stiff." Said Edward.

"Hmm, well I could say the same for you." Flirted Bella. _Stop it Bella! He's engaged!_

"I meant your arms." Said Edward.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she relaxed her arms and blushed lightly. Edward chuckled softly.

They started dancing. "One two three, one two three, one two three." He said over and over as they danced around the room to the soft music. As that was going on Kyle was still practicing his electric guitar with his teacher and Katherine was practicing her ballerina pirouettes, dancing, and twirling around on her toes with her teacher. Bella and Edward danced around for a little while longer until Bella suggested they dance to some hip hop music. She turned the dial to a hip hop station and urged Edward to break loose and dance with her. They laughed as they got down on the dance floor; until they were interrupted by Tanya who had turned off the music.

"Sorry to interrupt your ghetto dance. But, Edward and I have to talk." Said Tanya as she gave Bella a look that said 'leave.' Bella took the hint and excused herself out of the room. Edward left with Tanya and they started talking.

"Edward, I love what you are doing for these children I really do," said Tanya.

"Yes, they seem to be enjoying themselves, even my father." Said Edward as a smile appeared on his face.

"But, they're going home after all this and yes I know that you'll get to see them on holidays and birthdays." Said Tanya.

"But?" asked Edward because he wanted to know what she was going to say next.

"But, they live a different life style then we do and you have to except that." Said Tanya.

Edward was about to say something else when Jacob stopped them. "Yes, Jacob?" asked Edward.

"Excuse me sir. Uh, Mrs. Patterson does not know what to cook for the Christmas ball dinner." He said.

"Hmm, well I like the cocktail." Said Tanya as she looked at Edward. "What do you think, darling?" she asked.

"That's fine. Jacob tell Mrs. Patterson to make cocktails for the ball." Said Edward. Tanya smiled happily.

"Yes, sir." Said Jacob as he walked away shaking his head at Tanya.

"I picked out my gown for the ball. Come walk me to my car." Said Tanya as she and Edward walked out of the castle and stood at her car talking. Meanwhile, Bella was in her room reading by the window sill. She heard Edward and Tanya arguing outside. Bella wanted to listen so she cracked open the window a little to listen.

"Tanya enough!" said Edward.

"Is _she _going to be at the ball?" sneered Tanya.

"Yes, Bella is going to be at the ball." Said Edward.

"But why?" shouted Tanya.

"Because she was invited! Now go I'll talk to you later." Said Edward.

Tanya looked up towards the window and saw Bella, who moved quickly away from the window.

"It seems you have a snooper." Said Tanya. Edward looked up towards the window and saw no one there.

"Hmm, well _Bella_ needs to mind her own business and not overhear someone's conversation." Stated Tanya as she got into her car. "I'll see you at the ball. Ta ta, darling." She said and drove away. Edward sighed and went back inside the castle and went straight to his father's study. Bella took a deep breath and put her book down. She put on her shoes and walked out of her room. A broken antique clock caught her attention; as she was trying to fix it she overheard Carlisle and Edward talking in the study. Carlisle was approving the guest list for the ball.

"Don't you have a lunch to get to?" asked Carlisle.

"No, we rescheduled the lunch." Said Edward as he stood looking at the list.

"Hmm, got into another argument again?" asked Carlisle.

Edward sighed. "Yes.

"What was the argument about this time?" asked Carlisle as he went down the list.

"It was about Bella." Said Edward.

"What about Bella?"

"Tanya doesn't want her to attend the ball." Said Edward.

"I see." Said Carlisle as he stopped at one particular name. _Lady Victoria _was written on the list in elegant scripture

Carlisle sighed. "Do we have to invite her?" asked Carlisle.

Bella fixed the clock and stood up to overhear some more.

"Let me guess. You don't want to invite her because she has no money and no title." Said Edward.

"She's a horrible woman." Said Carlisle.

"I suppose we could uninvite her." Suggested Edward.

"No, it's too late," said Carlisle, "I just hope she's not an embarrassment." He said. Edward sighed and nodded.

Edward walked out of the study and saw Bella. He noticed that the old clock started working again. "That clock hasn't worked in years." He said amazed. Bella's eyes were watery.

"I guess it just needed a little fixing." Said Bella.

Edward smiled. "You are amazing." He said softly.

Bella cleared her throat. She needed to get out of there fast. "I um, gotta go help make cookies. I promised the kids." Said Bella as she took off straight to the kitchen. Edward looked at her as she walked away. He went into the parlor and started playing the piano. He hadn't played it inside the castle for a while and now he was happy that he was now. He finished playing 'Claire De Lune' then stopped for a minute then started to play a different song. He closed his eyes as his fingers touched the keys and hearing the soft melody of the song he composed.

Mrs. Patterson and Bree were sitting on the staircase eating a plate of cookies and listening to the beautiful music.

"These are delicious." Said Mrs. Patterson as she took a bite out of her cookie.

"Yes, Bella made them." Said Bree as she took another bite out of her cookie.

"Lovely girl." Said Mrs. Patterson.

Bree smiled and nodded.

"I wonder what made him start playing again." Said Bree.

"You mean _who_ made him start playing." Said Mrs. Patterson, with a smile on her face. Bree smiled. "Of course." Said Bree.

Edward finished the song and stood up. He started walking out of the parlor when his foot hit something round under a chair. He got down on his knees and reached under the chair. He smiled when he found the missing head of Katherine's doll. Edward stood up and went upstairs. He knocked on Bella's door. Bella opened the door.

"I think I found what you were looking for." Said Edward as he handed her the head.

"thanks." She said with a sniff.

Edward looked at her concerned written on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I just got something in my eye." She lied.

Edward nodded unsure.

"Then I'll see you later." He said.

"Yeah, sure." Said Bella as she closed the door.

Meanwhile, Kyle was by the room that was locked. He found a pin and started picking through the lock. After a couple of minutes he got it opened. He stepped inside the dark room and looked around. Kyle saw a picture of his mom and dad on a desk. He looked at the picture and looked around the room and realized that this was his dad's room.

"Your father was a great man." Said Edward. Kyle turned around to face his uncle.

"Why is his room always locked? Did you guys think that just by keeping his room locked, that the pain of him not being here would just go away?" asked Kyle angrily.

Edward sighed and sat on top of the desk. "Yes. At the time it seemed like a good idea. But now that you and Katherine are here it changes everything." Said Edward.

Kyle sighed and looked at Edward.

"So, are you still going to keep his room locked?" asked Kyle.

Edward shook his head. "No. I think it's about time we keep it open." Said Edward as he stood up and walked out of Jasper's room.

Kyle smiled in happiness and walked out of the room; turning back once to look at it again, then going into his room to get ready for bed.

Bella was in Katherine's room. She had managed to put the doll's head together in place by sewing it. Katherine was in her pajamas and in her bed under the covers. "Aunt Bella." Said Katherine.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Uncle Edward?" she asked.

"Where did you get that question from?" asked Bella.

Katherine sat in bed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, Uncle Edward likes you…a lot." Said Katherine.

"Oh yeah and how do you know that?"

"I can tell and you like him, too. I know you do." She said.

Bella shook her head.

"Sweetie, your uncle Edward is engaged to Lady Tanya." Said Bella.

Katherine scrunched up her nose like if she smelled something bad.

"I don't like that lady. She doesn't seem very nice." Admitted Katherine. Bella smiled.

Katherine motioned Bella to come closer so she could whisper instead of talking really loud.

"Uncle Edward shouldn't marry that lady." She said.

"Why not?" asked Bella. She really wanted to know what her niece had to say.

"Because she just wants to marry him so she can become a princess. I read all the princess fairytales and princesses are supposed to be very kind, caring, and loving. The blonde lady doesn't seem like that." Said Katherine.

Bella had to admit that her niece was very smart for her age.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, now." said Bella. Katherine laid on her bed and covered herself with the covers and fell asleep. Bella stood up and walked towards the door and turned off the lights and closed the door.

She went to Kyle's room to find him already asleep in his bed. Bella smiled and closed his door and walked down the hall and down the staircase. She walked around until she heard beautiful music coming from the parlor. Bella peeked her head inside and saw Edward playing the piano. She stood by the doorframe listening to the soft music. When the song ended Bella snapped out of her daze when she heard a velvet voice call her over to sit with him. She did as she was told and sat down beside him on the bench. Edward started playing a new song that he composed himself. Bella watched in awe as his long pale fingers touched the keys lightly as the loft melody continued on. She stayed quiet through the whole peace.

When Edward finished he smiled to himself and waited for her to speak.

"That was beautiful." She said softly.

"I'm glad you liked it, because I wrote it for you." Said Edward.

Bella gasped and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He said.

"What's it called?" she asked.

"Bella's Lullaby." He said.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He said with a crooked smile.

Bella sighed and stood up. "Sorry, but I'm really tired." She said all of a sudden. Edward stood up as well. "Yes, well goodnight Bella sweet dreams." He said and walked away to his room and closed the door and went to bed.

Bella sighed and took a deep breath as she walked out of the parlor and went upstairs to her room to get ready for bed. As she laid in her warm bed she thought about what Katherine had said to her a couple of minutes ago. Edward did like her a lot and she liked him a lot too. But, what was the whole point. Edward doesn't want her to go to the ball tomorrow and neither does Carlisle and especially Tanya. He's also engaged to be married so what was the whole point?

Bella sighed and turned off the light. She had made her decision; she was going to leave Seattle castle tomorrow evening just before the ball starts. She was going back to Washington to look for a job and live her own life. After that last thought Bella fell asleep.

**A/N: this chapter is done. Next chapter is where they have the ball. Please read and review. Thanks. :A/N**

**Danielle aka daniellesantos711**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews it means a lot to me. Oh and thank you for waiting so long for these chapters to be uploaded. I didn't have internet for a bit and that really sucked. So, here's chapter 5: A/N **

Chapter 5

Bella woke up the next morning to a knock on her door. She got up quickly and opened the door to revel Mrs. Patterson standing on the other side with a worried look plastered on her face.

"Miss Swan, come quickly something's happened."

"What happened?" asked Bella as she and Mrs. Patterson went all the way to the laundry room.

When they got there they found Bree holding—what they assumed to be Bella's dress—in her hands. Bree looked at Bella worriedly and started to panic.

"I'm really sorry. I was ironing it for you and I guess I left the iron on it for too long and it burned a hole through your dress." Admitted Bree.

Bella sighed. "It's ok, maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't go to the ball and you know what? I don't think I'm gonna go." Said Bella as she left the laundry room. "Oh get a grip. Come on I know what to do." Said Paisley as he led Mrs. Patterson and Bree out of the laundry room.

Paisley had Mrs. Patterson and Bree with him, and then he called Riley and Jacob, too.

"What are we going to do about Bella's dress?" asked Bree.

"We're all going to put our money together to buy her a new one." Said Paisley. Everyone took out their money and handed it to Mrs. Patterson—who was going to go buy the dress.

Mrs. Patterson went outside and got into the car and told the driver to take her to Simone's dresses. The driver did as he was told and drove her there. Mrs. Patterson got out of the car and walked into the store. The sails women helped her look for a beautiful dress for Bella. The dress was a dark blue with gold jewels that led down front in the middle of the dress. Mrs. Patterson placed the dress in a black plastic zip up bag and gave the sails women the money, left the store, and got into the car and drove back to Seattle castle.

Meanwhile, Bella was in her room putting the last of her clothes into her suitcase and zipped it up. She sighed and stood up straight.

"This is the right thing to do." She said to herself as she brushed away a couple of tears from her cheeks.

She pulled herself together and went to go help the kids get ready for the Christmas ball. First she went into Katherine's room.

"Hey, Kat." Said Bella as she sat on the bed.

"Hi, aunt Bella." Said the little girl as she grabbed a light pink dress from the closet and tried to put it on. The pink dress was puffy with little bows on it. Katherine had trouble putting her arms and head through the holes. Bella smiled and walked over to her. "Here, let me help you." Said Bella as she took the dress off of her and helped her put her arms and head into the holes. Bella made the bottom of the dress puffier so Katherine could feel like a fairy princess. Bella grabbed the nigh longs and the shoes and put them on the little girl.

"There, now you're ready." Said Bella as she looked at her little niece.

"Thanks, aunt Bella."

"You're welcome."

Katherine hugged her aunt. Bella stood up and saw Kyle standing by the door. "Kyle, come here let me take a look at you." Said Bella. Kyle sighed and walked over to Bella.

"You look amazing, both of you." Said Bella.

"Thanks," said Kyle, "how come you're not dressed for the ball?" he asked.

Bella sighed and sat them on the bed. "I'm leaving home early." She said honestly.

"But, aunt Bella we want you to come and Edward does, too." Said Katherine as she looked at her aunt with sad eyes.

"I know you do sweetie, but I have to find a new job. Don't worry you'll have fun with your grandpa Carlisle and your uncle Edward." Said Bella.

"But, it won't be the same without you, plus that scary lady with the red hair is going to be there and I don't like her." said Katherine.

"You mean Tanya?" asked Bella.

"Yes."

"You have to admit she's pretty scary and not the nicest person in the world." Stated Kyle.

"See even Kyle agrees with Me." said Katherine.

Bella understood what they were saying but she had to go. She didn't belong here and she never would. She had to leave and get away from this castle and especially Edward.

Bella stood up and gave her niece and nephew a kiss on their heads. "You guys are gonna knock em dead." Said Bella.

Kyle and Katherine nodded and smiled sad smiles as they both left the room to go down to the grand ball room where the Christmas ball was taking place. Bella walked back into her room and put her suite case on the ground and started rolling it downstairs and out of the castle; where a car was waiting for her. The driver put her suite case in the trunk and got into the driver's seat. Bella got in the back and closed the door.

"Where to, Miss?" he asked.

"The train station, please." She said softly.

The car drove away through the snow as Bella looked back towards the castle for a moment and took a deep breath. This was the right thing to do. The care drove away heading towards the train station.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Katherine were standing next to Edward and Carlisle as all the guests appeared and started dancing or chatting away.

"Where's your aunt Bella?" asked Edward.

"We're not supposed to tell." Said Kyle.

Edward and his father shared a look then composed themselves as Tanya and her parents walked towards them.

"Tanya, you look lovely." Said Carlisle.

"Thank you, your grace." She said as she went and stood face to face with Edward.

"Hello, Darling." Said Tanya as she smiled at him.

Edward whispered so no one would hear.

"Tanya, why haven't you returned any of my calls?" asked Edward, "I said in the messages that it was important." He said.

"Oh, darling it can wait." She cooed softly.

"Let's talk privately." He said as he led her towards a different room; closing the door behind them. Tanya huffed in annoyance as she watched Edward pace the room.

"Tanya, do you think we're right for each other?" asked Edward.

"Hmm, of course I do. We're perfect for each other." She said.

"Well, what if I didn't hold a title? Would you still want to be with me?" he asked.

"Don't be ridicules. Honestly Edward." She said as she looked at him.

"Yes, honestly Tanya." He said.

"Alright, fine. Let's see if you were a gardener I wouldn't give you the time of day. Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact it does." He said with a smirk. "Tanya, we're completely different and I don't want to marry you." He said.

"What?" she asked completely clueless.

"It's over, Tanya." He said.

Just then Tanya's parents came into the room. "Ah, there's the happy couple." She said happily.

Tanya ran to her mother. "Mother." She whined.

Edward snuck out of the room and went back into the ballroom and stood by his father again.

"Where is your aunt Bella?" he asked again.

"We're not allowed to say." Said Katherine.

Kyle nodded at his little sister. Edward sighed.

As the ball continued Bella had already made it to the train station and was standing by the window to get her ticket.

Mrs. Patterson walked into Bella's room carrying a tray with food and a drink.

"Miss Swan?"

Mrs. Patterson sat the tray down and looked around the room. She looked at the closet to find that it was completely empty.

"Bella!" cried Mrs. Patterson as she ran out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and outside of the castle. She saw Paisley, Bree, and Riley outside.

"Mrs. Patterson what's wrong?" asked Bree as she handed her the bag with Bella's dress stored inside.

"We have to get to the train station. Bella has made a run for it." Said Mrs. Patterson. Al four of them got in the back as Paisley ordered the driver to drive to the train station.

"Step on it!" ordered Mrs. Patterson.

Bella sighed as she waited for the train to come. She was freezing her butt off in this cold weather.

The car came to a stop by Bella. Mrs. Patterson stepped out of the car. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm going home." She said.

"There are some people who would like to see you." Said Mrs. Patterson.

"Who?" asked Bella.

"Come see."

Mrs. Patterson led Bella to the car where Paisley, Bree, and Riley were waiting with smiles on their faces. Bella smiled. "You guys are all here." She said happily.

"Here" Said Bree as she gave Bella the bag.

"What is it?" asked Bella.

"It's your new dress. The entire staff pitched in to get it for you." Said Bree.

Bella opened the bag and gasped when she saw the beautiful dress. "I love it! Thank you all so much." She said happily.

"Will you come back with us to Seattle castle?" asked Bree.

"Yes." She said.

Paisley got out and went to the passenger side and closed the door. Bella got in the back with Mrs. Patterson, Bree, and Riley. The driver drove them back to the castle. When they got there Bree and Mrs. Patterson went upstairs to Bella's room to help her get ready for the ball. They helped her put on her dress, pick out her shoes, do her hair, which was down and curled, and help her put on a little bit of make-up. When they finished they smiled at one another and placed Bella in front of a mirror so she could see herself.

Bella gasped and smiled at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was curled and went down her back, just at the middle, her skin was flawless and soft, her eyelids had just a bit of blue that made her chocolate brown eyes pop out, and her loft full lips that were painted a deep red.

"Wow." Exclaimed Bella as she looked at herself.

"Wow, indeed." Said Bree as she giggled.

"Come; let's get you to the ball right away." Said Mrs. Patterson as she led Bella and Bree downstairs and into the ballroom.

Bree and Mrs. Patterson wished Bella good luck as they went to stand next to Riley, Jacob, and Paisley. They all watched as Bella made her way towards Kyle and Katherine.

"Aunt Bella you came back." Said a happy Katherine.

"Yeah."

"Cool dress." Said Kyle.

"Thanks." Said Bella.

Carlisle came up to Bella and smiled. "It's good to have you back, Bella. Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"Oh no thank you. I'll just stay here." She said.

"Alright. Katherine may I have this dance?" he asked his granddaughter.

"Yes." Said the little girl as she took her grandfather's hand and started to dance with him on the dance floor. Bella watched as they danced together and saw when Kyle asked a random girl with blonde hair to dance with him.

Bella walked a bit and stopped when she saw a vase on a table. She picked it up to admire it when she heard a velvet voice behind her.

"Hello." He said.

Bella turned around quickly and saw Edward standing there in all of his glory. She turned back to put the vase down, then turned back to face him.

"You know me, can't keep my hands off vases and other kinds of pots." She said jokingly.

Edward smiled slightly and cleared his throat. Bella stood there feeling a little bit awkward.

"Can we talk?" asked Edward.

"Look, I heard you and Carlisle talking in his study and I know that you didn't want to invite me tonight." Explained Bella.

"What? No you misunderstood everything. The person that my father didn't want to invite was Lady Victoria. She hates children and she's insane and she's standing right over there." Said Edward as he pointed her out to Bella.

Bella looked over his shoulder to see a woman with red hair eating at the buffet table.

"Well, she seems…lovely." Said Bella.

Edward looked at her and smiled that crooked smile of his. The orchestra started playing and it was a song that Edward recognized. He grabbed Bella's hand; pulling her to the dance floor.

"I do believe they're playing our song." He said and started dancing with her.

They smiled at each other as they danced around the room. Tanya looked at them with a disgusted face. Mr. Denali walked up to Carlisle.

"You need to watch out for that son of yours Carlisle." He said.

"What's the problem with my son?" asked Carlisle.

"Look at him dancing with that woman. It's an outrage." Said Mr. Denali.

Carlisle just ignored the man and continued to watch all the people dancing and enjoying themselves.

When the music had stopped Bella pulled away from Edward.

"I need some fresh air." She said and walked out of the room and out of the castle. Edward wasted no time in following her.

"Bella, Bella wait." He said as she stopped walking.

"Shouldn't you be inside? There waiting for you. I'll be fine." She said.

Edward stepped closer to Bella and placed his hand on her cheek. He looked into her eyes and kissed her full lips. When he gently pulled away, Bella looked at him in shock.

"I've fallen in love with you, Bella." Admitted Edward.

"But, I'm just a girl from Forks Washington." Said Bella.

"Exactly. You've stolen my heart." He said.

"What about Tanya?" asked Bella.

"It's over, love." He said and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Edward placed one arm around her waist, pulling her closer, while his other hand held her neck. Bella had both of her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss proceeded.

Meanwhile, back inside the castle the music had stopped and everyone was gathered around as Carlisle and Mr. Denali argued about Edward.

"It's clear that your son fancies that women with two children."

"Those children so happen to be my grandchildren," said Carlisle, "and don't you dare say a thing about Bella. You don't know a damn thing about her." said Carlisle.

"Hmm well, I'll tell you some things about Bella Swan. I did some research about her and did you know that she lost her job and is now unemployed or that Kyle is a criminal or that Katherine is a fat obesity little yuck." Said Tanya as she looked at Kyle and Katherine.

"You are completely wrong, Tanya." Said Carlisle.

Just then Bella walked into the ball room and stood next to her niece and nephew.

"Actually she's right. I did lose my job, Kyle did steel a video game but I made him return it, and Katherine does have an obsession with chips and junk food but we're trying to take care of that problem." Said Bella as she took the bag of chips from Katherine.

Tanya smiled in triumph. "See, I told you." She said.

"But, I do hope that I'm unemployed for long because I really love working," said Bella, "and these kids need their family. Believe it or not Tanya that's why we're here." Said Bella.

Tanya rolled her eyes and glared as she saw Edward come in and stand next to Bella and take her hand.

"Edward do you honestly believe her?" asked Tanya.

Edward and Bella glanced at each other. "Yes, I do." He said.

"Ugh!" Tanya stomped her foot angrily.

"But I hope I'm not unemployed for long because I really love working." Said Bella.

"Yuck." Said Tanya.

"Your one to talk. You haven't worked a day in your life," said Carlisle, "and I must say Miss Tanya Charlotte Denali that you are just looks and no real title." He said.

Tanya and her parents gasped.

"You see Bella is a bad mother, but she has a warm heart and that is something that you'll never have." Said Carlisle.

"Well I never." Said Tanya as she and her parents left the castle.

"Edward, I'm very sorry. It seems that I haven't been the best father." Said Carlisle.

"Apology accepted, father." Said Edward.

"Alright, everyone let's get back to the ball." Said Carlisle as the music started to play and everyone started to dance or eat at the buffet. Kyle danced with his little sister.

Edward and Bella walked around hand in hand.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" asked Edward.

"Yes."

"Would you, Kyle, and Katherine extend your stay here permanently?" he asked.

"What?"

"I know we don't have chicken wing here, but we have this Italian restraint called 'Bella Italiano' and it's very delicious." Said Edward.

Bella looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I say yes." She said.

"Yes?"

"Yes, Edward we'll stay." She said.

Edward grabbed her waist and picked her up and started spinning her around. Bella giggled happily and then was on her feet again. Edward kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Bella Swan." He said softly.

"I love you, too Edward Cullen."

Edward smiled taking her in his arms and danced the night away. The ball continued for hours more until all the guests had finally gone home and it was just Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Kyle, and Katherine.

"That was fun." Said Katherine.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves. Now, come with me, I have a surprise for you." Said Carlisle as he led the kids and Edward and Bella into the parlor; where the Christmas tree was at. He opened the door and Katherine gasped at what she saw. She saw a lot of presents under the tree and Santa Clause sitting on a chair.

"It's Santa!" said an exited Katherine.

"Santa is real. Sorry, Kat I guess I was wrong." Said Kyle.

"It's ok." She said as she walked over to the man dressed as Santa Clause and gave him a hug. Kyle walked over and started opening presents with his sister.

Bella looked at Carlisle and smiled. "Carlisle you're amazing. Thank you." She said.

"That's what family is for, Bella." He said as he looked at his grandchildren.

Katherine went to look out the window and smiled as she saw snow coming down.

"It's snowing." She said happily.

Kyle came and stood next to her as they both looked at the snow. Carlisle, Edward, and Bella joined them.

"Wow, this ls amazing." Said Bella.

Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her closer to his side.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Said Bella.

"Yes it is, love." Said Edward.

Bella gave Edward a kiss on the lips. Katherine looked back at them and smiled in a knowing way.

"What?" said Bella.

"Nothing." Said an innocent Katherine.

"Tell me, Kat." Said Bella.

"Ok. I knew it! I knew that you liked each other and now you're going to get married and live happily ever after. Just like all the fairytales." Said Katherine.

Edward smiled at her and nodded. Katherine smiled back and looked towards the window as the snow kept falling on to the ground. Edward smiled to himself to himself; because Katherine just gave him a great idea.

The clock struck twelve and it was time for everyone to go to bed. Carlisle bid everyone goodnight and left to his bedroom. Bree came in and took Katherine to her room and helped her get ready for bed. Kyle took off to his room and went straight to bed; leaving Edward and Bella standing alone.

"Bella may I have a word with you?" asked Edward.

"Sure."

"Let's go into the other parlor." He said as he led Bella into a different room.

Bella entered the parlor and sat on the piano bench. Edward's back faced her as he figured out what to say to her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Bella.

Taking a deep breath he turned around and kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. He looked deep into her eyes, Green looking into brown.

"Isabella Swan, since the day you came into this castle I've fallen in love with you. Since the first day I met you you've manage to steal my heart and make it yours. I know that this is suddenly to fast for you, but I'm asking you right now on Christmas Eve to become my wife." He said.

Bella's eyes went wide as she took in on what Edward said to her. He wanted to marry her. Edward took out a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Bella gasped as she saw the sparkling dimand ring.

"Well, say something." Said Edward.

Bella took the ring out of the little box and placed it on her left hand ring finger. She looked at Edward with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Edward I will marry you." She said as she started crying.

Edward stood up and grabbed her face in his strong hands and kissed her passionately. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and ran her hands up and down his muscular back. Edward ran his tongue on the bottom of her lip; making her open her mouth and letting their tongues battle each other gently. Bella moaned softly as the kiss deepened. Edward broke the kiss and started kissing her jaw line and going down her neck as he covered her in sweet kisses. Bella giggled softly as she ran her hands in his bronze hair. Edward stopped the kisses and smiled at her.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you, too." She said just as softly.

Edward stepped back and took her hands in his and kissed them softly.

"After we are married I take you on a beautiful honeymoon." He said.

"Edward, do you want to have kids in the future?" asked Bella.

"yes." He said.

Bella smiled and Edward kissed her quickly on the lips. "We'll have children and I hope they look like the both of us." He said. Bella smiled and nodded. "I'm tired." She said. Edward smiled and kissed her hand. "Then go to bed, love. I'll see you in the morning." Said Edward.

"Come with me." she said softly.

"I can't. If I do then I don't think I'll be able to stop touching you and if that happens then I'm afraid that we'll go too far." He said.

"But, we won't. Not until after we're married," she said, "you can sleep over the covers and I'll sleep under." Said Bella.

Edward hesitated for a moment then gave in. he took her by the hand and led her upstairs into her room. She went into the bathroom and got ready to go to sleep. She came out wearing pajama pants and a blue shirt to go to sleep in.

Edward had gone to his room to put on his pajama pants and walked back to Bella's room without a shirt. Bella was already in the bed under the covers. Edward closed her door and walked towards the bed and said on top of it. Bella laid her head on his bare chest and sighed softly.

"I know it's going to fast but I can't wait to be your wife." Said Bella.

"Well, I can't wait to be your husband Miss Swan." He said as he kissed her lips.

"It's Mrs. Cullen." Corrected Bella.

"Ah, yes, Isabella Cullen." He said.

"I like the sound of that." She said as she closed her eyes.

"So do I." he said as he kissed her head.

Bella yawned softly and Edward gave a small chuckle.

"Sleep, love. Tomorrow is when we're going to announce our engagement to everyone." Said Edward.

"Ok. When are we getting married?" she asked tiredly.

"Whenever you want." He said.

She yawned again. "Mmm, let's get married on New Year's Eve." She said.

"Well, that's a week away and we have lots to do." He said.

"That's fine. The sooner we get married the sooner I get to be your wife." She said.

"Your wish is my command." Said Edward as he dropped a kiss on her full lips.

"Goodnight, Edward." She said.

"Goodnight, Bella sweet dreams." Said Edward.

Both Edward and Bella soon drifted off to sleep. They were both excited about tomorrow and about their wedding that was going to be happening in a week. They had much to do, but right now they spent their time together in each other's arms.

**A/N: ok, guys this chapter is finally done. The next chapter is going to be when they announce their engagement and also when the wedding is going to take place. Please read and review. Oh and thank you so much for reviewing my story. Well, until the next chapter bye! :A/N**

**Danielle Santos**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: alright guys thanks for reviewing the other chapter. It really means a lot to me and you guys are the best. As I said on the last chapter, this chapter is going to have the announcement of Edward and Bella's engagement and then the wedding. So, please read and enjoy. Oh and I'm sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter. This is the last and final chapter. : A/N**

Chapter 6

The next day Bella woke up to two green eyes staring at her lovingly. She smiled and rubbed her eyes tiredly and caressed his face with her hand.

"Good Moring, love." He said softly.

"Morning, Edward."

"So, are you ready for today?" he asked.

"Yes and no." she said.

"Why?"

"Because everyone will probably think that I'm not good enough for you." She said honestly.

Edward sighed as he hovered over her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Bella no one is going to judge you at all. They'll love you, just as I love you but more." He said and bent down to kiss her lips.

Bella ran her hands through his hair and moaned softly. Edward broke the kiss.

"Sorry, love but that's all you're getting." He said with a grin.

Bella pouted.

"Aw, but why?" she asked.

"Because I want your first time and mine to be special and that's going to be on our wedding night." He said as he smiled his famous crooked smile.

"Oh fine. But, in one week I'll be your wife and you will take me and make love to me all night." She said in a husky voice.

"Hum, I look forward to it." He said against her lips.

"So do I." she said and captured his lips into a passionate kiss.

They broke apart breathless and smiled at one another.

"Come on, we have to get ready." Said Bella.

Edward got out of bed and Bella followed. Edward went back to his room to get ready for the day and Bella stayed in her room to get changed. After she finished getting dressed Katherine and Kyle entered her room.

"Good morning, Aunt Bella." Said Katherine.

"Morning." Said Kyle.

"Hey, morning guys. Did you two sleep well?" asked Bella as she fixed her hair and made it extra curly then it was already.

"Yes, I did." Said Katherine.

"Me, too." Said Kyle.

"That's good. Now, go get ready."

"Why, Aunt Bella?" asked Katherine.

"It's a very special occasion." Said Bella.

"What's the occasion?" asked Kyle.

"Well, Edward and I are going to announce our engagement to the whole kingdom." She said.

Both of the kid's eyes went wide. Katherine snapped out of it and hugged her aunt.

"Aunt Bella I knew you two would be together!" said a very happy Katherine. Kyle smiled and went to hug his aunt, too.

"Congratulations, Aunt Bella." He said.

"Thanks guys." She said.

Just then Edward knocked on the door and entered it and smiled when he saw Bella and the kids.

"Uncle Edward, Aunt Bella told us that you're getting married." Said Katherine.

"Yes we are. We're announcing it to the entire kingdom." Said Edward.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and then looked at Katherine.

"Katherine would you like to be the flower girl?" asked Edward.

The little girl gasped and squealed. "Yes, I would love to be the flower girl." She said happily.

"Good," said Edward, "we're going to need to buy you a dress, shoes, flowers, and a basket." He said.

"Yay!"

Bella giggled at her niece.

"Alright, go get dressed you two." Said Edward.

Katherine and Kyle went to their rooms and got ready for the day. When they finished they went with Riley and Bree to help them get things ready and they also told them about Edward and Bella's engagement.

Meanwhile, Edward and Bella walked towards Carlisle's study hand in hand.

"I'm nervous." Said Bella.

"Don't worry it's going to be fine." He said soothingly.

Edward knocked on the door and heard his father call out 'come in.' he opened the door and walked inside with Bella at his side.

Carlisle looked up from what he was doing and sat up straight in his chair. He motioned for them to have a seat. They looked at each other and sat down on the chairs.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, we were wondering if we could use the terrace to announce our engagement to everyone." Said Edward.

"You're engaged? When did this happen?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, Edward proposed yesterday and he wanted to announce it today so we could get it over with." Said Bella.

"Well then, yes you can use the terrace today." Said Carlisle.

"Thank you, father." Said Edward.

"You're welcome. Now, is there anything else?" asked Carlisle.

"Um, well, we're going to need help planning our wedding." Said Bella.

"Ah, when are you planning on getting married?" asked Carlisle.

"In a week." Edward simply said.

"A week?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes." Said Bella.

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Very well. I'll hire a wedding designer to help you with the wedding plans." Said Carlisle.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Said Bella.

"You're welcome." Said Carlisle as he picked up the phone and started calling a wedding designer.

Edward and Bella left the study and walked around the castle.

"So, what's going to happen after we're married?" asked Bella.

"Well, my father will step down and I'll be the new king." Said Edward.

"What will happen to me?" asked Bella.

"You'll become my queen, Bella." Said Edward.

Bella smiled slightly and looked down.

"But, what if I'm not good enough? I mean aren't queens supposed to be graceful? I'm not graceful I'm a total klutz." Said Bella.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her closer to him. He tilted her head up so she was looking right at him.

"Bella, it doesn't matter if you trip a lot and to me you are good enough. You're going to be an amazing queen. My queen." He said softly.

"I love you." She said.

"So do I, my love." Said Edward.

He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and continued to walk as Edward showed Bella more of the castle. The last place they ended up at was the garden. Bella looked around at all of the beautiful colorful flowers.

"Wow, this is amazing." Said Bella as she picked one of the flowers to smell it.

"Yes, they're beautiful just like you." Said Edward.

Bella smiled and blushed as she broke the stem of the flower and placed it in her hair.

"Beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

They walked hand in hand through the garden and looked at the red and white roses, daisies, tulips, bleeding hearts, and many more.

"So, which kind of flowers do you want for the wedding?" asked Edward. Bella looked around.

"Well, I really want the red and white roses for my bouquet." Said Bella.

"Then you shell have them." Said Edward. Bella had her arm looped around Edward's arm as they walked together.

"Thank you." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

They walked some more when Edward's cell phone started to ring. He took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Edward, can you and Bella head back inside the castle. The wedding planner is here and would like to speak to the both of you." Said Carlisle.

"Ok, we'll be there in a couple of minutes." Said Edward and hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"That was my father." Said Edward.

Bella looked up at him. "What did he say?" asked Bella.

"He said that the wedding planner is here and would like to speak to us, so we have to head back inside into the castle." Explained Edward.

"Ok, let's go." Said Bella.

They walked back to the castle and entered Carlisle's study. They saw women with pale skin, brown eyes, and blonde hair. She looked like a super model. Carlisle introduced them. "Edward, Bella this is Rosalie Hale she's going to design your wedding." Said Carlisle, "Rosalie this is my son Edward and his fiancée Bella Swan." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Said Rosalie.

"You as well." Said Bella.

Rosalie took out her drawing board and set out magazines and sketches that she did and showed them to Edward and Bella.

Bella opened Rosalie's sketch book and looked through the wedding dress designs. She kept flipping through the sketches until one certain dress caught her eye. The dress was white and puffy. The top part of the dress was strapless; the bottom of the dress was big and puffy. The Vail was long and attached with a tiara. Also in the sketch were two long white gloves that went all the way a little past the elbows. Bella smiled and looked at Edward.

"This is the one." Said Bella. Edward looked at the sketch and smiled. "It's beautiful, Bella," he said, "Rosalie, we would like for you to design this dress for Bella." Said Edward.

Rosalie took the sketch pad and smiled and agreed with Bella's choice of a dress.

"Excellent choice. Just to let you know you are the first one to pick this sketch." Said Rosalie.

"That's great." Said Bella.

Rosalie nodded. "So, did you figure out what kind of flowers you'd like for your wedding bouquet?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes. Red and white roses." Said Bella.

"Oh, that's going to be a perfect combination." Said Alice as she took out a notepad and started writing things down.

"Yes." Said Bella.

"Ok, what about the flowers for the throne room?" asked Rosalie.

"Um, well I'm not exactly sure." She said honestly.

"That's ok I'll take care of that for you." Said Rosalie.

Bella sighed in relief.

Edward smiled and gently squeezed Bella's hand.

Rosalie kept writing in her notepad, scribbling all the information that she needed to do for the wedding.

"Ok, well I've got everything written down here on my notepad. I'll give you a call when I've finished the dress." Said Rosalie.

All three of them stood up and shook hands with Rosalie.

"Thank you so much, Alice." Said Bella.

"Oh it's no problem. After all you're a princess now and soon you'll be queen." Said Rosalie.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Bella.

"Well, I'll be on my way, now." said Rosalie as she packed up her stuff and let herself out.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. Bella hugged Edward as he placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm really happy right now." said Bella.

"So am I, love." He said.

They both left Carlisle's study hand in hand and went to the kitchen. The chief was making dinner while Edward and Bella looked through the cabinets for something sweet to eat.

"What are you hungry for, love?" asked Edward.

"Hmm, I want something chocolate." Said Bella.

Edward picked up Bella and placed her on top of the counter top and started looking around for anything chocolaty. He looked inside the freezer and found some Rocky Road ice cream and took it out. He went back to the cabinets and took out a big bowl and placed it beside Bella. Then he grabbed an ice cream scooper and started putting ice cream inside the bowl; he then got the chocolate syrup and put it on top of the ice cream, then he got the whip cream and sprayed it on top, then he got some nuts and put that on top of the whip cream, and then placed a cherry on top.

Edward grabbed a spoon and placed it in the ice cream.

"It's finished." He said as he handed her the bowl of ice cream.

He fed her the ice cream.

"Mmm, that's so good." Said Bella as Edward fed her some more. "My turn." Said Bella as she took the spoon and started feeding Edward some ice cream.

"Your right, it is good." He said.

"I told you." She teased.

"Hmm, Bella?" he asked as he stepped in between her legs.

"Yes."

"You have something on your face." He said.

"Where?" she asked as she touched her face.

"Right here." He said as he touched her face with his hand that was full of chocolate syrup. Bella gasped.

"Edward!" she squealed.

He laughed and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and sprayed whip cream on his head.

"Bella!" he laughed as he placed more chocolate on her.

She kept laughing as she sprayed more whip cream on him, too.

Bella got down from the counter top and slipped, taking Edward down with her. They both laid on the ground covered in chocolate and whip cream and laughing.

"We're all sticky." Said Bella.

"Mmm, you taste so sweet." Said Edward as he kissed her chocolate covered lips.

"Thank you. So do you." Said Bella.

They kissed for a couple more minutes then stood up and started cleaning up the mess that they made.

"We have to clean ourselves up, again." Said Bella.

"Yeah, come on." Said Edward as he took Bella's hand in his and guided her up the stairs to their separate rooms.

Bella got into the shower and cleaned herself off. Edward did the same thing in his own shower.

Bella finished washing herself, and then she dried herself with her towel and grabbed her clothes that were on her bed. She wore a blue long sleeved dress with matching small heel shoes. She dried her hair with a towel and blow dried it a little; then added muse to give it that crunch and curly volume.

Edward finished his shower and towel dried his messy bronze hair. He got dressed in a black suite with a blue tie. His shoes were black. He combed his messy hair and put gel on it to make it hard.

Meanwhile, Bella was still in her room looking at her reflection in the mirror. She fiddled with her hands, something that she did when she was nervous and right now she was really nervous about confronting the whole kingdom about her and Edward's engagement. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress.

Edward knocked on the door and let himself in. he stood behind Bella and kissed her neck softly. "Don't worry too much, love." Said Edward.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's alright." He said as he rubbed her arms gently.

He kissed her cheek softly and got something out of his pocket. It was a rectangle black velvet box. Bella turned around to face him. "What's that, Edward?" she asked as she looked at the box in his hand.

Edward opened the box. Inside was a necklace that was shaped like a heart, it was gold and had crimson in the middle and tied with a gold chain.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Said Bella.

Edward smiled and took the necklace out of the box and asked Bella to turn around. She did as she was told and watched in the mirror as he placed the necklace on her and clipped it on.

"wow." She said again.

"It's yours, love." He said as he turned her around and kissed her lips.

"Thank you. I love it." She said.

"You're welcome." Said Edward.

There was a knock on the door. Paisley smiled and cleared his throat. "everyone's waiting for you." He said and walked away.

"Ready?" asked Edward as he took her hand in his.

"ready." Said Bella.

They walked out of the room and went to the throne room. All the staff was there and Carlisle, Katherine, and Kyle. They all smiled and wished them good luck as they stepped out on to the terrace.

The crowd cheered in excitement as Edward and Bella waved at them. As soon as everyone was quiet, Edward spoke loudly for everyone to hear.

"I am here today to announce my engagement to Isabella Marie Swan. She will be your new queen and my bride to be. The entire kingdom is invited to our weeding; which will be held in a week on New Year's Day. That is all thank you." Said Edward as he and Bella went back inside. They could hear the crowd's happy cheers.

"Are you alright?" asked Edward.

"That wasn't so bad." She said.

Edward laughed and hugged her to him.

"Everyone adored you and they're happy for us." He said.

"I'm glad." She said with a smile on her face.

Katherine ran towards them and hugged them.

"Yay! You're getting married!" she said happily.

The happy couple smiled at her.

"Kyle would you care to the ring bearer?" asked Edward.

"Absolutely." Said Kyle.

"Exhalent." Said Edward. Bella faced Carlisle and smiled. "Carlisle would you be so kind as to walk me down the aisle and give me away?" asked Bella.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "I would be honored, Bella." He said.

Bella turned to the staff. "Mrs. Patterson will you be my maid of honor? And Bree will you be my bride's maid?" she asked.

Bree and Mrs. Patterson looked at one another and smiled.

"Of course we will." they both said.

"Paisley will you be my best man? And Jacob, Riley will you two be my groom's men?" asked Edward.

"Yes, sir." They all said.

"Ok, so Paisley and Mrs. Patterson will walk together. Then Riley and Bree. Then Jacob and…um who's going to be Jacob's partner?" asked Bella.

Edward thought for a moment and smiled when he saw a maid walk into the throne room. She had light brown hair, light tan skin, brown eyes, and a smile that lit up a room when she walked in. he saw that she had a duster in her hand and was going to dust off the windows.

"Juliet?" called Edward.

Juliet stopped in her tracks and looked at Edward. She obeyed and walked towards the group. "Yes?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Would you care to be one of Bella's bride's maids and Jacob's partner?" asked Edward.

Juliet smiled her beautiful smile and nodded. "Yes, of course." She said.

She looked towards Jacob, still smiling and blushing, then left to go finish dusting off the windows. Edward smiled. He knew that Jacob and Juliet liked each other and he thought that they made an adorable couple; the same with Riley and Bree.

**A/N: I just made Juliet up on the spot. I thought of Taylor Dooley the actress that played Lavagirl in "The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl" lol anyways, back to the story. : A/N**

"Alright, now that's settled. Let's go talk to Rosalie about the bride's maid dresses and the tuxedos for the groom's men." Said Bella. They said bye to the staff and left to the drawing room, where Rosalie was already waiting for them.

"Please sit." Said Rosalie as she took out her sketch pad and pencil.

"So, you've come to ask me about the dresses and tuxedos for the bride's maids and groom's men." Said Rosalie as she began to sketch her ideas. Bella and Edward looked at her in shock.

"Yes. But how did you know that?" asked Bella.

"It's just a hunch." Said Rosalie as she finished the drawing and started coloring it in. when she finished her work she smiled and showed it to them.

Bella smiled. That was exactly how the dresses looked in her head and the color as well. "Wow, it's perfect." Said Bella.

Edward smiled and agreed.

"Great. You'll need three dresses and three tuxedos. I'll have them made and ready by Wednesday." Said Rosalie.

"Really? Oh thank you." Said Bella.

"Thank you, Rosalie." Said Edward.

"Your both welcome." Said Rosalie as she put her sketch pad and pencil away. "Well, I'll see you on Wednesday." She said as she left the drawing room.

Bella smiled at Edward and hugged him. "I wonder how Rosalie knew what I wanted for the dresses." Said Bella.

"Who knows?" Said Edward.

Edward and Bella walked out of the drawing room hand in hand and went back to the throne room, which was now empty. Bella let go of Edward's hand and walked up the three steps and sat on one of the thrones. She looked at Edward and smiled at him.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked.

"Like a queen." Replied Edward.

"This is so cool." Said Bella.

Edward laughed and sat on the other throne. "Now we look like a king and a queen." Said Bella.

"Indeed we do." He agreed.

"So, what's the deal with Jacob and Juliet? Oh and Riley and Bree?" asked Bella.

"Well, Riley and Bree have liked each other for quite some time now and Juliet has had a crush on Jacob since she started working here not that long ago." Explained Edward.

"Well, I think they all make cute couples." Said Bella.

"Indeed they do." Agreed Edward.

After a while of sitting on the thrones, Edward and Bella spent the day with each other and their niece and nephew. They played in the snow, made snow angels, made a snowman, went sledding, ice-skating, played hockey, and had a snowball fight. They played all day long that they started getting cold. They all went back inside the castle and took off their snow gear off and went to the parlor and sat by the warm blazing fire.

Bree and Riley brought them some hot chocolate with marshmallows in the cups.

Katherine took a sip and smiled. "Mmm, this is yummy." She said.

"It's really good." Agreed Kyle as he took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"It's my mother's secret recipe." Said Edward.

"What was her name?" asked Katherine.

"Esme." He said simply.

"Did something happen to her?" asked Bella as she looked at her fiancée.

"She died when Jasper and I were very young. She had cancer and didn't live long enough to see Jasper get married to Alice." Explained Edward. He stared at the fire for a while until Bella told the kids to get ready for bed.

They understood and left to go upstairs to their rooms. Bella sat by Edward and gently squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry." She said softly.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago." He said.

"I know, but she would want you to be happy." Said Bella.

"I am happy. You, Katherine, and Kyle make me happy and I would like to start a family with you." He said and kissed her hand.

"I want that, too." She said.

"good." He said as he stood up and helped her up as well.

They left their cups on the floor and went upstairs into their room that they now shared together, and got ready for bed. Edward and Bella laid under the blankets and held each other.

"Goodnight, Edward." She whispered.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered back.

They smiled at one another and soon both fell asleep going into their own dream worlds.

**[Wednesday Morning]**

Today was the day that Rosalie had said that she would have the bride's maid dresses and groomsmen's tuxes ready. Edward and Bella were awake and dressed; they were in the parlor waiting for Rosalie.

"She works really fast." Said Bella.

"Indeed, she does." Said Edward.

As they talked, Rosalie had entered. She smiled at the couple and sat down across from them.

"Hi. So, I have the bride's maid dresses done and the groom's men's tuxedos." She said happily.

"Oh, that's great." Said Bella.

Rosalie stood up and took out two zippered bags that contained a dress and the other a tux. She unzipped them to give them the reveal.

"Wow, there perfect!" exclaimed Bella.

"I also thought that you'd like to know, that I finished your wedding dress Bella, and I finished Edward's tux and Carlisle's, and Kyle's tux, and Katherine's dress as well." Said Rosalie.

Bella looked confused.

"But, we never gave you my size or the kid's sizes." Said Bella.

"Bella, don't worry. I know what I'm doing they will fit perfectly." Said Rosalie.

"Ok, Rosalie I'm counting on you." She said.

"The wedding is next Monday, so I'll have yours and Edward's stuff brought to you on Friday." Said Rosalie.

"That's fine." Said Edward.

Rosalie smiled and handed them the six bags, including Kyle's tux, Carlisle's tux, and Katherine's dress.

"Thanks, Rosalie. Um, how much do we owe you?" she asked.

Rosalie shook her head. "It's on the house. You don't need to pay me anything." She said. "Planning your wedding is enough payment for me."

"Thank you so much." Said Bella.

"You're welcome."

Rosalie stood up and picked up her purse. "well, it was great seeing you guys again," she said as she checked her phone real quick," I'll see you on Friday." She said as she placed her phone back in her purse and gave them a smile. "bye." She called out as she left the parlor and the castle trudging through the snow to get to her car. She got in her warm car and drove away to her next appointment.

Bella smiled as she sorted out the tuxes and the dresses. Just then Mrs. Patterson and Paisley walked in.

"Oh, Paisley, Mrs. Patterson the tuxes and dresses were dropped off. Look." she said.

The head butler and maid looked at the bags and found the ones with their names on them and picked them up. Mrs. Patterson smiled happily. "Oh, I can't wait to try it on." She said happily and rushed out of the room.

Mrs. Patterson past by Bree and Juliet. "What you got there, Mrs. Patterson?" asked Bree.

"My dress for the wedding. Edward and Bella are in the parlor, go get your dresses, girls." She said and walked towards her room and closed the door behind her.

Bree and Juliet looked at each other and smiled as they walked into the parlor. Bella looked at them and called them over. She handed each of them their dress with their name tag on them.

Both girls squealed in happiness and left the parlor to try on their dresses. As they walked to their rooms, they were stopped by Riley and Jacob.

"Where are you two going?" asked Riley. Bree blushed. "We're going to try on our dresses for the wedding." She said.

Juliet blushed and smiled.

"Both of your tuxes are here as well." Said Juliet.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan have them for you in the parlor." Said Juliet.

"We'll go get them now." said Jacob as he smiled at Juliet.

Jacob and Riley excused selves and walked towards the parlor.

"Ah, Riley, Jacob there you are. Here are your tuxes." Said Bella as she handed them the suite bags.

"Thank you." They both said in union.

"You're welcome." Said Bella.

Riley and Jacob nodded and left the parlor to put their suites away and began the chores that they were to do.

Edward and Bella smiled at one another. "Well, that's all settled then." She said.

"Now, we just have to wait for my tux and your dress and everything will be perfect." Said Edward.

"Hmm, I can't wait to marry you." She said happily.

Edward wrapped her in his arms. "Neither can I, love." He said and kissed her lips softly.

They broke the kiss and walked upstairs hand in hand while carrying Carlisle's and Kyle's tuxes and Katherine's dress.

Edward had gone into Carlisle's room and placed his tux on his bed. Then he went into Kyle's room – where he was sitting on his bed with a pencil and a sketchpad in his hand—he was busy on his drawing.

Edward cleared his throat to get his attention. Kyle looked up from his drawing and smiled. "Oh, hey Uncle Edward." He said.

Edward held up the bag rom the hanger. "Your tux is here." He said.

"Thanks." Said Kyle as he went back to his drawing.

"You're welcome." He said. "Right. Well, I'll just hang this up for you." He said as he went to the closet and hung up the suite. Then went and stood next to the bed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you working on?" asked Edward.

Kyle looked up and smiled. "Take a look." he said as he handed him his sketchpad. Edward took it and examined the picture of him with very pale skin and golden eyes.

"Is this supposed to be me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Isn't it cool?" he asked.

"Yes, but why are my eyes gold and why is my skin so white?" he asked.

"Oh, that's because I drew you as a vampire." Said Kyle.

"I see."

"You can keep looking through it if you want." Said Kyle as he just looked at his uncle.

Edward flipped through the second page and saw a drawing of Bella with the same colored eyes and pale skin as his picture.

"You drew your aunt Bella as a vampire, too?" he asked.

"Yup."

"interesting." Said Edward as he flipped to the next page. It was a picture of Carlisle who looked just like Bella and himself as a vampire. "Your grandfather—"

"Is a vampire, too." Said Kyle. "I also drew my mom and dad, Riley, Bree, and Jacob." He said with a smile on his face.

Edward went to the next page, where there was a picture of his brother Jasper and his sister-in-law, Alice, with pale skin and golden eyes.

He flipped to the next page and saw a picture of Riley and Bree. They both had pale skin, but their eyes were bloody red; which made them look creepy. He flipped to the last page and saw a picture of Jacob wearing nothing but jean shorts standing next to a giant wolf.

"These are truly amazing. But, why do Bella, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and I all have golden eyes?" asked Edward.

"Because you guys are 'vegetarian' vampires who only drink animal blood." Explained Kyle.

"Oh, alright. So, why do Riley and Bree have blood eyes?" he asked.

"cause they drink human blood and before you ask why Jacob is only in shorts and standing next to a wolf, well he's a 'shape shifter' and he can turn into a werewolf." He said simply.

"Well, you have a great imagination." He said and handed back his sketchbook to him.

"Thanks. Oh, you, aunt Bella, mom, and dad have powers." Said Kyle.

Edward arched a brow. "What kind of powers?" he asked.

"Well, you guys have super strength, super speed, and sparkle in the sunlight. But, your own abilities make you all different. For instance you can read people's minds—except for aunt Bella—mom can see the future on what people decide but it can always change. Dad can feel and control people's emotions, and aunt Bella can progress a shield so no one can hurt her." finished Kyle.

"Wow, that's really interesting." Said Edward as he smiled at his nephew.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like them." He said.

"Well, then I'll let you get back to your drawings." He said and left Kyle's room.

He walked towards Katherine's room and entered. He smiled when he saw his niece jumping up and down on her bed full of happiness as Bella hung up her flower girl dress in her closet.

Katherine smiled a toothy smile when she saw him. "Hi, Uncle Edward." She said happily.

"Hello, Katherine." He said.

"I love my dress!" she said excitedly.

"That's great, sweetheart."

Katherine got tired of jumping on her bed and jumped down. "So, what are we gonna do today?" she asked.

Edward got down so he was leveled with her. "We're going out to the ice skating rink and then we'll go out for some….ice cream." He said and smiled.

"Yay!" said Katherine all excited.

Bella smiled.

"Come on, Kat, let's get you ready." Said Bella as she and Katherine went to the closet to pick out a warm outfit for the little girl. Edward smiled at the two and excused himself so that Katherine could change. Closing the door behind him, he walked towards Kyle's room again.

"Just stopped by again to tell you to get dressed in warm clothes. We're going to the ice skating rink and then getting ice cream." He said.

"sweet." Said Kyle as he went to his closet and picked out his clothes.

Edward closed Kyle's door and went into his own room to get dressed as well. When he was done getting dressed he met Bella, Kyle, and Katherine at the bottom of the stairs. "So, is everyone ready?" he asks as he rubs his hands together.

"yes." They all say at the same time.

"Alright, let's get a move on." He says as they walk out of the castle and into the snow. Paisley opens the car door for them and they get in and buckle up their seatbelts. Paisley closes the door and retrieves back to the driver's side and starts up the car and drives off.

"This is going to be fun." Said Katherine. "I've never ice skated before." She admits and blushes softly.

"I don't know how to ice skate either." Admitted Bella.

"It's quite easy." Said Edward, "don't worry I'll teach you both."

"ok." Said Katherine as she looked out of the window with a sweet smile on her face.

"Well, I know how to ice skate since I play hockey." Said Kyle.

"Great. Then you won't mind helping your sister while I help your aunt." He said.

"Sure, no problem." Said Kyle.

Edward nodded and turned to Bella and smiled at her as he took her hand in his.

They drove for another 15 minutes more until they reached the ice skating rink building.

"We've arrived, sire." Said Paisley as he stopped the car and put it in park. "Thank you, Paisley." Said Edward as he opened the door and got out. He waited and kept the car door open as Bella, Katherine, and Kyle got out. Edward closed the car door and waved 'bye' to Paisley.

"I'll give you a call when we're ready to be picked up." said Edward. Paisley nodded and smiled and drove off to who knows where.

"Come on, let's go inside." Said Kyle as he and Katherine ran inside the building.

Edward and Bella followed them inside hand in hand.

Katherine and Kyle looked around in amazement.

"Wow, this is so cool." Exclaimed Kyle.

There was a huge ice skating rink with smooth glossy ice that had been smoothed down by a big Zamboni.

"Come, let's get our skates." Said Edward as he and Bella walked over to a tall rack of different colored ice skates of all sizes.

"Oh, I want pink!" said Kat. "I'm a size 5."

"I know, Kat." Said Bella as she grabbed the pink skates and handed them to her.

"thanks." Said Katherine as she walked towards a bench and sat down. She took off her snow boots and put the skates on her feet and tied the laces. She had trouble standing and almost fell back onto the bench.

"Whoa, carful there." Said a voice.

Katherine looked up and saw a man with copper skin, black hair, soft blue eyes, and a pretty smile.

He went down to her level. "Is this your first time on ice skates?" he asked as he held her arm gently to steady her.

"yes." She said.

"Great. Who are you here with?" he asked her.

"I'm here with my brother Kyle, my uncle Edward, and my aunt Bella." She said.

The young man looked at her. "You mean Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes. You know my uncle?"

"Yes. Everyone does." He said and smiled.

Just then Edward, Bella, and Kyle walked up towards them.

"Hello, Edward. Good to see you again." Said the young man as he stuck out his hand for Edward to shake.

Edward grasped his hand and shook it.

"Likewise, Benjamin." Said Edward.

Edward looked at Bella and Kyle. "Benjamin, this is Bella my fiancée, Kyle my nephew, and you already met Katherine my niece." He said.

Benjamin shook all of their hands. "It's nice to meet you all and congratulations on your engagement." He said.

"Thank you." Said Bella.

"You're welcome." Said Benjamin.

Just then they all heard the song 'Firework' by Katy Perry play on the speakers and a woman skating around in white ice skates and wore a white skating outfit that flowed as she skated around the ice rink. She had the same copper skin tone as Benjamin. Her light blue eyes sparkled in happiness, and her long black hair was up in a bun.

Katherine watched in awe as the women did jumps, spins, and occasionally flips on the ice.

Benjamin smiled as he noticed Katherine's wide eyed expression. He got down to her level again. "Would you like to meet her?" he asked. Katherine nodded.

Benjamin stood up and walked towards a laptop and stopped the music.

"Tia?" he called towards the woman. She stopped herself on the other side of the rink and smiled at him. "Come here, please." He said with a smile on his boyish face.

The woman, Tia, skated her way towards Benjamin and stopped herself by the little wall. "yes." She said sweetly.

"Someone wants to meet you." Said Benjamin as he looked towards Katherine, who was still staring at the pretty woman.

"Katherine, this is Tia, my wife. Tia, this is Katherine." Introduced Benjamin.

Tia stepped out of the rink with her skates still on, and came face to face with Katherine. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Katherine." Said Tia as she shook Katherine's little hand.

"y-you, too." Stuttered Katherine.

Tia laughed softly and looked up to see Edward with a woman and boy. "Hi, Edward. It's good to see you again." She said.

"Likewise, Tia." He said. "Ah, this is Bella my fiancée and my nephew Kyle."

"It's nice to meet you, both." Said Tia as she shook Bella's and Kyle's hands.

"You, too." Said Bella.

"You're hot." Said Kyle. Bella smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, aunt Bella!"

Bella shook her head and looked at Tia. "I'm sorry about him." Said Bella.

"It's fine. So, you guys want to start skating?" asked Tia.

"Yes!" said an over excited Katherine.

"Great, so let's get you all settled." Said Tia as she walked around in her skates, preparing Bella, Edward, and Kyle with skates and blades.

Tia had her blades off so it would be easier for her to walk around in just white boots. She walked over to Katherine and sat down by her on the bench. "I like the color of your skates." Said Tia. Katherine looked at her skates and smiled. "thanks." She said. "Pink is my favorite color."

"I have the perfect skating outfit that will match your ice skates." Said Tia.

"Really?" said Katherine.

"Yes. Come with me." said Tia as she took Katherine's hand and walked with her towards the back room; where they kept all of the skating outfits and accessories. Tia opened the door and let Katherine go in first.

Katherine looked around the room in awe as she took everything in.

Tia walked across the room and looked through the racks of glittery figure skating outfits until she found a small pink glittery figure skating outfit. She smiled and took it off the rack and showed it to Katherine.

"Aw, it's so pretty." She said and smiled.

"Here you can change in the dressing room right behind you." Said Tia as she handed her the sparkly outfit. Katherine opened the dressing room door and closed it and locked it as she started getting dressed.

As Tia waited for Katherine to finish changing, she grabbed a pink hair piece to put in Katherine's hair.

The door to the dressing room opened and out came Katherine looking like a cute little glittery fairy.

"You look beautiful." Said Tia.

"Thank you."

Tia smiled and walked up to her, taking her hand and leading her out of the back room and towards the bench that they sat on before.

Edward, Bella, and Kyle came up to them with their own skates.

Bella had blue skates, Kyle had gray skates, and Edward had gold skates. They all smiled when they saw how Katherine looked.

Katherine looked at them and smiled. "Look at what Tia let me wear." She said happily.

"You look cute, Kat." Said Bella.

"I agree, Katherine. You look adorable." Said Edward.

"Ditto, Kat." Said Kyle as he laced up his skates.

"Ok, is everyone ready to get on the ice?" asked Tia.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, first we need to put your blades on." Said Tia. "Benjamin will get them for you and show you how to put them on." Said Tia.

Soon enough, Benjamin returned with four pairs of blades for each of them. Tia grabbed her own blades and put them on the bottom of her boots.

Tia helped Katherine with hers, and Benjamin helped out Edward and Bella. Kyle knew how to put his blades on his own.

"Ok, Katherine take my hand." Said Tia. She took Tia's hand as they both stepped on the ice and skated slowly so Katherine could keep her balance.

Katherine giggled as she gripped Tia's hand.

Kyle was ready and on the ice skating like a professional hockey player.

Next was Edward and Bella. They held hands as they got on the ice. Edward held on to Bella's waist and hand so she could keep her balance and not fall over.

Without noticing, Edward started skating faster.

"Edward, slow down!" giggled Bella.

Edward smiled and slowed down for her and skated at a slow pace.

Benjamin was making a playlist on iTunes with all kinds of different songs. The first song that he played was 'Claire De Lune' by Debussy. The soft melody blasted from the speakers and filled the entire place.

Tia smiled at her husband and motioned him to come join them with the crook of her finger. Benjamin smiled and pressed a key on the keyboard to let the music play on its own.

He went towards the rack of ice skates and picked out crimson skates. He went to the back room—where Tia and Katherine were at earlier—and picked up to ice blades for his boots. Benjamin came out of the back room and sat down on the bench, next to the rink and laced up his boots and placed the blades on. When he finished, he got on the ice and skated towards Tia and Katherine.

"Glad you could join us, Ben." Said Tia as she gave him a smile.

Benjamin was in front of them skating backwards. Then he went to Katherine's other side and took her little hand in his as the three of them skated together on the ice.

Bella and Edward watched with smiles on their faces.

Katherine looked at Benjamin and then back at Tia. "Do you two skate together?" she asked.

Benjamin and Tia smiled at one another and at Katherine. "Yes, we do." Said Benjamin.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"Sure. What would you like to see?" asked Tia.

Katherine thought for a moment. "Um, I don't know. Everything." She said and smiled softly.

"ok." Said Tia.

"Let's take you back to your aunt and uncle." Said Benjamin. They skated towards Edward and Bella; who both took a hold of Katherine's hands.

Tia and Benjamin skated towards the middle of the rink hand in hand. They stood there for a minute until the song 'Stand by Me' by Prince Royce started playing from the speakers.

Tia and Benjamin broke apart and started skating side by side. They skated and did a jump-spin move and landed perfectly on the ice.

Edward, Bella, Kyle, and Katherine watched in awe as Benjamin lifted Tia up over his head. He placed her on her feet and grabbed one of her hands and one of her legs and lifted her up as he spun her around and around.

Their last moves were of both of them tucking one leg in and spinning around until they reached the ice. After that they stood up from their positions and skated towards their small audience.

They all clapped and cheered for Benjamin and Tia as they stopped right in front of them.

Katherine was the first to speak up. "Wow! That was amazing!" she said happily.

"Yeah, that was so cool. Do you guys compete?" asked Bella.

"yes." They both said in union.

"That was sick." Said Kyle.

"Agreed. You two have talent." Said Edward.

"Thank you." Said Tia.

Edward, Bella, Benjamin, Tia, Kyle, and Katherine skated for another hour or two until it was time for them to go back home.

Edward, Bella, and the kids changed back into their snow boots and put the skates away. Tia told Katherine that she could keep figure skating uniform.

Tia and Benjamin led them out of the building and walked them towards their car; where Paisley was waiting.

Edward and Bella thanked the two Egyptians and invited them to their wedding.

The young Egyptian couple smiled and promised to be there on Monday.

They all said their goodbyes and left inside the car and drove towards the castle for the night.

**[Friday Night]**

Kyle and Katherine were sound asleep in their beds. Edward and Bella were in the parlor waiting for Rosalie. Tonight was the night that they were getting their tux and dress for the wedding. Rosalie was supposed to bring the tux and dress this morning, but was running late because of her other appointments.

"I can't wait." Said Bella.

They were sitting on the love seat together. Bella on Edward's lap.

"Neither can I, love." Said Edward as he rubbed her arm up and down with his hand.

Just then Rosalie came through the double doors and smiled warmly at them. "Sorry I'm late. Too much clients to deal with this week." Said Rosalie as she placed two bags on the sofa beside her and sat down in front of them.

"It's ok. We know how busy you must be." Said Bella.

Rosalie smiled sweetly at them. Her blond hair was in a ponytail.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Edward.

"No thank you. I just came here to deliver the tux and dress." Said Rosalie. "I'm really in a rush." She said apologetic.

"We understand." Said Bella.

Edward and Bella stood up at the same time as Rosalie and walked her out to her car.

"Thank you so much, Rosalie." Said Bella as she gave her a hug.

"You're most welcome. Congratulations to the both of you." She said.

"Rosalie, thank you." Said Edward as he gave her a light hug.

Rosalie smiled and nodded and got into her car and drove away.

Edward and Bella walked back inside the castle hand in hand. They went back to the parlor to collect Edward's tux and Bella's dress and went upstairs to their separate rooms to put their stuff away and retire for the night.

**[Monday Morning: Edward & Bella's Wedding Day]**

It was six in the morning. The sun hadn't risen yet and it was time for the bride and groom to get ready for their wedding day.

Mrs. Patterson, Bree, and Juliet were in the west wing getting ready and helping Bella with her dress, shoes, vial, bouquet, hair, and make up; while, in the south wing: Paisley, Riley, and Jacob were getting dressed and were helping Edward with his tux. Carlisle was in his tux standing in the huge ball room, ordering everyone around as they decorated for the wedding.

By 6:30 the entire ball room was decorated from floor to ceiling and everyone was ready for the wedding.

There were seats in rows for thousands of people, lots of flowers everywhere. A priest was standing in front waiting for the guest to be seated and for the music to start. On his right side stood Edward, looking handsome as ever.

Suddenly, the wedding march started to play and the double doors opened reviling Jacob and Juliet stepping out first, then Riley and Bree, and last but not least Paisley and Mrs. Patterson. The three couples split and stood on either side of where the bride and groom were supposed to stand.

After the bride's maids and groom's men lined up; next to come out were Kyle and Katherine, who were the ring bearer and flower girl. Katherine spread rose petals on the floor as she walked the aisle with Kyle, who was holding the rings on a pillow.

When they both reached the end of the aisle, they stood in their respected places; Katherine by the bride's maids and Kyle by the groom's men still holding the rings.

Then the double doors opened once again and this time Bella stepped through with Carlisle walking her down the aisle.

As Carlisle walked with his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law; the song 'here comes the bride' played softly in the background.

Bella walked flawlessly in her high heels, wearing her big white puffy strapless wedding dress, with a long white vial, and elbow length white gloves.

Edward smiled as his bride made it down the aisle towards him. Carlisle took Bella's and Edward's hands and placed them together and stepped aside to watch the rest of the ceremony.

Edward flipped Bella's vial over so he could see her beautiful face.

The priest cleared his throat to get their attention, which they gladly gave.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who thinks these two shouldn't get married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the priest.

Everyone in the audience looked around and then looked back at the priest. No objections were spoken so the priest continued on.

"Now, Edward repeat after me. I, Edward take thee Bella to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live." Said the priest as he looked at Edward.

Edward smiled his dazzling smile and looked into Bella's chocolate brown eyes as he repeated what the priest had told him to say.

The priest nodded in approval and turned to Bella.

"Bella, repeat after me. I, Bella take thee Edward to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live." He said and waited for her to repeat those words.

Bella repeated the same vows with occasionally choking because she was very emotional.

"Very good, Bella." Said the priest. "May I have the rings?" he asked as he turned to Kyle.

Kyle stepped forward with the rings. The priest took one small gold ring and handed it to Edward.

"Edward, place the ring on the tip of her ring finger and say 'with this ring I thee wed.' now, it's your turn." He said.

Edward placed the ring on the tip of Bella's ring finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." he said as he slipped the ring all the way.

The priest picked up the big gold band and gave it to Bella. "Bella, place this ring on the tip of Edward's ring finger and say 'with this ring I thee wed' and then slip it onto his finger." He said.

Bella placed the ring on the tip of Edward's ring finger and looked in to his eyes. "With this ring I thee wed." she said softly as she slipped on his ring.

The priest spoke up once again. "By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Said the priest. Edward and Bella kissed softly as the crowd applauded and cheered. They both turned to face the crowd and smiled happily.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" he said and smiled at the happy newlywed couple.

The wedding march started up again as soon as Edward and Bella started making their way down the aisle towards the front exit of the castle.

The guests followed behind them and stayed standing on the marble staircase cheering and watching as the bride and groom got into the carriage. Bella threw her bouquet and watched as it went flying through the group of girls and landed in Mrs. Patterson's hands.

Bella smiled and waved at her from the carriage. "Edward! Bella!" yelled the young Egyptian couple.

Edward and Bella looked and smiled as they saw Benjamin and Tia standing in the front of the cheering crowd, wearing Egyptian silk clothes.

"Congratulations!" they both yelled happily.

Bella smiled and waved at her new friends and looked back at Edward, who was grinning happily.

"So, are you ready for all this? Becoming a princess?" he asked.

"Absolutely." She said happily.

Edward grabbed her gloved hand and kissed the back.

"I got my wish." He said.

"Oh and what was that?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"I got a princess for Christmas." He said simply.

"Well, I'm glad your wish came true."

"So am I. "he said.

The carriage started moving. Edward and Bella leaned towards each other for a passionate kiss as the carriage drove on taking them to their new happily ever after.

~The End~

**A/N: finally, I finished the final chapter for this story. Omg! It took me forever and I'm sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story. You guys are truly amazing. Anyways, I loved this movie it was amazing and romantic. I hope they make a second movie for 'A Princess for Christmas.' If they do make one, I hope that they don't change the actor and actress for Ashton and Jules because that really bugs me when they do that with movies. Ok, so this chapter is really long and it's really different, but I had to do it this way so it could fit the story. So, please review and tell me what you think. Bye! : A/N**

**P.S. please read my other stories. **

**We'll be together—Troy & Gabriella**

**Prison love—Benjamin & Tia**

**Titanic—Riley & Bree**

**Vampire Kisses: Eternity—Alexander & Raven**

**Somebody save Me—Sam & Emily**

**And of course this story: A Princess for Christmas—Edward & Bella**

**Once again thank you everybody!**

**-Danielle-**


End file.
